La fiesta de compromiso
by rey kon
Summary: El dia esperado por Cleo y Deuce esta por llegar, mas una semana antes, se desata un grave problema que afecta a los primogenitos de la RAD, el equipo debe detener lo que esta sucediendo o de lo contrario, sus propios hijos podrian sufrir las consecuencias , fic relatado por Maddie Gorgon
1. Chapter 1

Mirandolo en su lecho, solo puedo pensar…a donde se fue ese hermoso bebe que solia dormir en mi habitación en su pequeña cuna?

Parece que fue ayer cuando tomaba con fuerza su biberon por si solo

Aquel niño que dio indeciso su primer paso

Que su primera palabra fue:

no Maddy!

Que llego decidido a su primer dia de kínder mientras yo lloraba como loca en el auto por dejarlo por primera vez en una escuela privada

Ese pequeño que llego raspado de sus piernas, rodillas y codos por los partidos de soccer

Que me enseñaba orgulloso su medalla de primer lugar

Que corria en mi mansión haciendo algarabía con sus amigos

Ese niño que apenado lloraba por haber convertido a su dragon en piedra

Que porto con gallardia su bandera

Que coqueteaba con cuanta niña bonita veía

Que me reto furioso en la etapa del cambio de niño a adolescente

Que se avento desde un gran barranco hacia el rio, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera del susto

Ese que llego a lado mio a USA analizándolo todo, y en poco tiempo, se convirtió en líder de una escuela en la que era difícil destacarse

El que me dijo un dia con su carita enamorada:

se llama Cleo…

Y que ha luchado por un amor tan fuerte y tan sincero que han superado, incluso, mis propios obstaculos

Ahora, mirándolo ahí, dormido en su cama, ya no es un bebe,

No

definitivamente ya es todo un hombre

Y que hombre

Su rostro tiene todo el marco de la belleza de su padre, sus brazos, uno con tatuajes rebeldes en el, están divinamente delineados por sus musculos, al igual que su torso perfectamente trabajado, ese trasero firme que ha hecho voltear a mas de una mujer y chicos al verlo, sus piernas fuertes como una estatua griega viviente, en verdad hacen de mi pequeño, un hombre muy hermoso

Me gusta mirarlo dormir, se que lo detesta…pero aun me lo imagino de bebe, mas en una semana…se comprometerá con el amor de su vida…

Me llamo Maddie Gorgon, y fui elegida para relatar el fic final de esta 5 temporada

Muchas gracias por su preferencia

El voltea sintiendo mi mirada diciendome:

-Maddie, no hagas eso, es muy creepy

Yo sonrio

-me gusta admirarte-digo sincera

-si pero duermo en boxers y eso es invasion de privacidad

-hijo! Yo te hice y te cambie los pañales-

-eso fue hace años-reclama tapandose con el edredon-las cosas cambian

-eso veo! Estas bien bueno-me burlo yo saliendo

El hace una cara de :s y me regaña

-mama!-

-dios! Que penoso me saliste!-le digo desde el corredor- Saldre a almorzar con alguien, te veo en casa de tu padre mas tarde? Hoy hay reunion

Solo alcanzo a escuchar un "si Maddie" y aseguro que volvio a quedarse dormido, creo que no es correcto aun decirle que existe un gran parecido en otras cosas con su padre

Me arreglo en minutos y salgo de mi casa hacia el country club, Nefertari es quien desayunara conmigo para mantenerme al dia con la fiesta, llego al lugar, estaciono mi mercedez y entro con decision, siempre he tenido esa manera de andar, como si me apoderara de cualquier lugar al que entro

La bella madre de mi nuera esta del otro lado del restaurant esperandome, me saluda con una sonrisa y me acerco a besar su mejilla doble vez

-perdon el retraso querida-dije yo

-descuida, ame tu traje!-

-Carolina Herrera sabe hacer su trabajo-dije orgullosa- pero dime, como va la fiesta?

-excelente!-sonrie orgullosa-todo sera fabuloso, la comida, el pastel, la decoracion

-perfecto-digo yo-ya deseo verlo

-estoy muy emocionada

-se nota querida-sonrio yo-pero hablemos de numeros, Poseidon y yo, pagaremos la fiesta

-no no! Los papas de la novia son los que tienen que pagar el convite

Creo que senti mil alarmas encenderse en mi cabeza

-de la novia?-dije yo

-si, asi que nosotros pagaremos todo! -me respondio ella sonriendo

Oh por dios!

Mi bebe esta por casarse!

Ok,tranquila Maddie...respira, no pasa nada...casi no escucho a Nefertari lo que esta diciendo, solo sonrio y recuerdo todas y cada una de las etapas de mi hijo, a que horas lo deje crecer? Pero si solo ayer lloraba por su biberon a las 3 de la mañana! Y vaya gritos que pegaba, y dentro de dos semanas, se compromete para casarse? No! Eso es pedofilia, maldita De Nile!como se atreve a seducir a un bebito? Aunque siendo honestos, mi hijo fue concebido cientos años antes que Cleo pero ese no es el punto! Mi bebe es...

-mira las fotos de estudio-me muestra Nefertari orgullosa

Por dios

Que hermosos se ven

Veo asombrada como mi Deucey uso los lentes de contacto para poder quitarse sus anteojos,sus ojos son realmente, lo mas bello que tiene y eso es decir demasiado porque mi niño es perfecto

El parecido con Poseidon es realmente asombroso,y ni que decir de Cleo... Se ve regia y muy enamorada, son la pareja perfecta

-se ven preciosos!-dije yo admirada-

-asi es-sonrio Nefertari- mi Cleo se ve divina!

-quien ve a Cleo? Mi niño esta hermoso!

-los dos se ven geniales-concede Nefertari

-me la puedo quedar?-pregunte

-claro! Es para ti

-mil gracias-sonrei-tengo el marco perfecto para ella

Pero de nuevo pense

Mi bebe, esta por casarse

Despues del desayuno, fui hacia las nuevas oficinas que Poseidon estaba por abrir, su empresa naviera estaba rindiendo mas frutos de los que el mismo pensaba y ahora Hades, se le habia unido, tambien se asocio con Alucard el cual le impulso de una manera asombrosa sus negocios, convirtiendo la empresa en algo poderoso en muy poco tiempo, subi hasta lo alto del edificio, ese novio mio y su complejo de superioridad Olimpica!espere a que abriera el elevador, y sali hacia donde estaban los obreros trabajando, Poseidon habia comprado toda la planta alta y estaba decorandola finamente en caoba, el lugar estaba quedando precioso, camine hasta su oficina y abri la puerta

-Deuce, va a casarse!

Hades , Alucard y mi novio me miraron extrañados

-cariño para eso son las fiestas de compromiso-me solto con ironia-para casarse mas adelante

-no podemos permitirlo!

-ya le llego-sonrio con burla el vampiro-

-que te dije

-que me llego?

-nada nena-se acerco a mi Poseidon

-de que habla?-pregunte

-de la menopausia-contesto Hades riendo y yo le tire una grapadora que tenia cerca en la cabezota!-

-ay Maddie!-se sobaba el golpe

-te lo mereces, que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Poseidon cruzandose de brazos

-fui a desayunar con Nefertari

-si, me dijiste

-y ella lo menciono!

-que cosa?

-"nosotros pagaremos la fiesta, los padres de la novia deben hacerlo"

-muy cierto-concedio el como si nada-y luego?

-que es un compromiso para casarse!

-mas adelante

-no puedo permitirlo!

-porque no?

-porque es mi bebe! Ya no tendre otro bebe y eso es por tu culpa!

-mi culpa?

-si! Ya no quieres otro hijo

-asi es ya no quiero bebes

-no mas bebes?-pregunto Hades

-no mas bebes-rectifico Poseidon-Maddie tu tampoco quieres mas hijos

-nooo! Dan mucha lata y problemas y se casan! No podria pasar por eso de nuevo!

-asi es, mejor esperamos a los nietos

-pero es mi bebe!-repeti asustada-Deucey!

-Deuce es ya un hombre, y el quiere comprometerse con la mujer que ama, se que es joven pero se casaran cuando esten listos-me explico Poseidon-porque no te calmas y disfrutas de algo, que nuestro hijo desea?

Yo trataba de calmar mi ataque de panico, mientras Poseidon se encuclillaba frente a mi

-ademas...piensa que cuando el se case, tendremos la casa para nosotros dos solos, y podemos..,no se, hacer el amor por toda la mansion

Yo sonrei abrazandolo

-ok, eso si me convencio! Por todos lados?

-y por toda la maldita casa-sonrio el mordiendo mis labios y despues besandome de esa manera sexy que el sabe,yo lo abrace respondiendole, ese hombre me tiene enloquecida

-la esta besando frente a ti!-le decia Hades al vampiro el cual sonreia diciendo

-yo se que piensa en mi cuando lo hace

-aaah no digas eso!-reclamo mi novio- ahora lo hare cada que bese a Maddie

Yo sonrei, sabia por boca de Poseidon, que solo Al sabia lo nuestro, Hades ya nos habia descubierto en el Olimpo

-mas tranquila?-pregunto mi novio

-ya...esta noche en tu casa es la reunion?-

-asi es, no llegues tarde y lleva los sandwiches

-ni lo sueñes! Al, Ine esta en la casa?

-claro, esta con Lala pensando en como decorar el cuarto del bebe

-bien, la visitare mas tarde, por cierto, mira lo que me dio Nefertari!-le dije vanidosa a Poseidon mostrandole la foto

El por respuesta, saco de un cajon una foto mas grande y bella de ambos chicos

-woman, please!-me respondio y yo solo rodee los ojos detras de mis lentes, le bese y sali del edificio, dejando a los 3 a solas

-te dije que se pondria freak-dijo Poseidon a Alucard

-la manejaste muy bien, es normal, es su unico hijo

-lo se pero espero en verdad que no haga un oso el dia del compromiso porque te aseguro que Deuce me echara a mi la culpa

-seguramente si

En eso, Ram entraba elegantemente vestido de negro, Al hacia muecas molesto con su típico "pfffff" mientras Poseidon le recibia con una sonrisa

-que guapo-le saludo

-gracias-sonrio Ram a su vez, aunque Alucard rodaba los ojos como diciendo: si como no!- aunque no vengo vestido para una fiesta

-entonces?

-uno de mis socios perdió a su hijo primogenito el dia de ayer, fue un entierro bastante triste, vengo de alla

-que edad tenia el chico?-pregunto Poseidon

-11 años, era solo un niño

-como murió?

-de una manera inexplicable-decia Ram-estaba en su habitación y no despertó de nuevo, pero según el dictamen medico, estaba totalmente sano

Los 3 miraron a Hades

- ¬¬ yo no hice nada!-reclamo el dios del inframundo

**HOLA A TODAS BUENAS Y LLUVIOSAS TARDES**

**XD**

**AL FIN AQUÍ LES PRESENTO EL SEPTIMO FIC DE LA TEMPORADA Y QUE SE**

**MUCHAS DE USTEDES ESTABAN ESPERANDO**

**PARA EMPEZAR, LES COMUNICO QUE ESTE FIC ES MUUUY LARGO, PERO ES MUUUY BUENO, OTRA COSA MAS, LA FIESTA DE COMPROMISO SERA CASI AL FINAL ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTA ULTIMA ENTREGA DE ESTA TEMPORADA QUE PROMETE MUCHAS EMOCIONES**

**HAY ALGUNOS SEUDO ESCRITORES QUE HAN VENIDO A MOLESTAR A REY QUEJANDOSE DEL PORQUE PIDE COMENTARIOS Y QUE DICE QUE NO SON HONESTOS PORQUE NO SON SINCEROS**

**NIÑA, CADA COMENTARIO QUE LOS LECTORES LE DEJAN A MI NOVIA, ES 100% HONESTO Y REY LOS APRECIA DE UNA MANERA QUE NO TIENEN IDEA, SI PEDIMOS COMENTARIOS ES PARA SABER SI ESTAN O NO LEYENDO LA HISTORIA O SI LES GUSTA, NOS ENCANTA INTERACTUAR CON LOS LECTORES Y SABER Y CONOCER COMO ESTAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA LECTURA ASI QUE, SI YO ACTUALIZO D VECES AL DIA ES PORQUE LA GENTE REALMENTE DISFRUTA DE LA GRAN IMAGINACION DE REY Y QUE MUCHOS ESCRITORES NO CONCIBEN O POR ENVIDIA NO QUIEREN ACEPTAR QUE MI NOVIA TIENE**

**UNA GRAN MADERA DE ESCRITORA**

**DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

-el a estado conmigo, me consta que no fue el-aseguro Poseidon-

-quizas fue un desafortunado accidente-dijo Ram sentándose a lado de el dios pero Alucard lo jalo hacia si abrazandolo, este vampiro es mas celoso que yo!-

-me alegra que vinieras-dijo mi novio- queria darte un cheque por la mitad del costo de la fiesta

-no, ni lo sueñes

-es lo justo

-tu solo asegúrate de llevar a tu hijo y decir unas palabras bonitas delante de todos-

-de acuerdo, esta noche habrá reunión en mi casa, Hades, tendras que ir, estas dentro del nuevo equipo-

-muy bien-aceptaba el hermano de el dios del mar agachado y tratando de conectar los telefonos

-no ha habido gran cosa en nuestra ciudad, a excepcion de lo de Erik, todo ha estado tranquilo

-ese loco!sigue bajo tratamiento?-pregunto Poseidon

-no, salio ya de la clinica pero creo que se fue de la ciudad-

-bien, entre mas lejecitos, mejor!

Mientras tanto, yo atendi mis negocios, horas mas tarde, fui a casa de lo Tepes a dejar la invitacion del compromiso, Ine me invito un delicioso cafe y estuve un par de horas platicando con ella, ambas somos las chicas de la "pareja mas sexy" de la RAD y eso nos hacia fuertes juntas, disfrutabamos hablar de nuestros hombres y porque no decirlo, de burlarnos de ellos, sali justo a tiempo para ir a casa de Poseidon, ahí Ine y yo podiamos seguir hablando en la reunion, asi somos las mujeres, aunque pasemos la tarde juntas, podemos seguir platicando por horas, llegue al penthouse y toque la puerta, aun no tenia llave, aunque Poseidon ya me la habia ofrecido, no crei conveniente invadir el espacio que el habia creado para nuestro hijo,asi que Jarvis me dejo entrar y me encontre con la linda parejita devorandose a besos en la sala, ajenos al mundo

-por dios-dije molesta- vayan a una habitacion para hacer eso!-

Ambos hicieron un "aaaah" molesto

-Maddie aun es temprano para que estes aqui!-se quejo mi retoño

-tu padre me mando a hacer sandwiches-le respondi dejando mi bolsa y chalina en el sillon

-y desde cuando obedeces a Poseidon, querida?-dijo Cleo sonriendo con malicia sentada arriba de mi hijo

-_- esta niña!

-es su casa, es el lider del equipo, asi que si me permiten-conteste yendo hacia el bar

-claaaaro!-sonrieron los dos a su vez mirandose

-que?-dije yo preparandome una bebida

-nada Maddie-respondio mi hijo levantandose con su novia de la mano-es solo que nos parece algo extraño que ahora se lleven tan bien, solo falta que te de llave de la casa

-como si fueras la señora absoluta de sus quincenas-completo Cleo con burla

Yo los mire molesta, ese par es odioso cuando se unen para hacerme enojar

-honestamente, no me interesan sus opiniones con respecto a como me llevo ahora con tu Padre, somos adultos, debemos llevar una relacion cordial-

-aunque antes se tiraban hasta con la cubeta?-pregunto De Nile siendo abrazada por detras por mi hijo

-las cosas deben cambiar para nuestro propio beneficio-dije bebiendo

-y que beneficios obtienes, Maddie?-pregunto Deuce sonriendo

-el...que tu...tengas unos padres que se lleven bien-titubee, ese niño era demasiado astuto para poder engañarlo-

-a mi me es indiferente!

-eres imposible!-me queje- ire a ordenar la cena, esta noche hay reunion y tu padre siempre se ocupa de que haya comida para todos, ahora esta en las oficinas y me encargo que ordenara a Jarvis, asi que si me disculpan-

-vaya entonces!-sonrio Cleo

Y tome mi bebida dirigiendome a la cocina

-pobre Maddie-sonrio mi hijo-no sabe mentir

-eso creo! Si supiera que ya sabemos lo de ella con Poseidon

-si, pero dejala que piense que nos puede engañar, y hablando de otras cosas...te tengo una sorpresa

Cleo sonrio

-que es?

Tomo a su novia de la mano y la llevo a su habitacion,mostrandole dos boletos hacia Aspen

-oh my Ra!-dijo Cleo feliz-Aspen! Iremos a esquiar?

-te lo habia prometido, tu y yo a solas en un paraiso nevado-

Ella grito feliz abrazandolo y besandolo con fuerza

-cuando nos vamos?-pregunto impaciente

-justo despues de la fiesta,tengamos todo preparado en casa, ya que terminando, nos escapamos el fin de semana

Ella aplaudio muy feliz

-que emocion! Me encanta la idea! Ya quiero irme, ay Deucey, sera fantastico!-

-y lo mejor!nos alejaremos de los papas por 3 dias

Y abrazo besando a su novia nuevamente, llevandola lentamente hacia su cama, mi hijo es tan hot como su padre, pero no contaba con que yo estaba en casa, asi que le grite

-Deuce!

-fuuuck!-contesto el molesto

-amor!-le regaño Cleo

-es que no hay nada peor que te quiten las ganas con la voz de tu madre llamandote!-

La chica rio con fuerza

-no creo que eso te pase a ti!-

-pues no quiero que me suceda! No me gusta tenerla aqui

-Deucey

-ya se que anda con papa pero, antes podiamos estar a solas sin saber que ella vendria

-tus padres se aman,bebe

-y que culpa tengo yo?

-Deuce!-le volvi a llamar

-ya voy!-me grito el

-ay!me aturdiste!-le regaño su novia dandole un manotazo

-perdon! Ahora vengo-

Y se levanto bastante enojado, saliendo de su habitacion

-dime, madre mia-me respondio ironico en la puerta de la cocina

-en donde estan?

-en mi habitacion, tu misma dijiste que estuvieramos ahi

-cuando no hubiese nadie, pobre Jarvis, tener que soportar sus espectaculos

-el los disfruta bastante-respondio bromeando, claro que el sirviente le miro escandalizado como diciendo: no es verdad! Eso iba en contra de un sirviente olimpico-relajate...es broma,amigo

-eres insufrible, en la mañana desayune con Nefertari-le informe mientras preparaba un postre de frutas

-ah, que bien-

-la fiesta es en todo lo alto-

-si, eso creo-

-le ofreci pagar la mitad y se nego-

-lo se, yo tambien lo hice, inclusive, pague la sesion fotografica y Ram me reembolso todo mi dinero,diciendo que el lo haria

-es muy amable de su parte-dije sonriendo y ofreciendole una uva a mi hijo en la boca

-si, pero no me gusta abusar

-dejalo que pague la fiesta, la boda ira por cuenta nuestra

-no-

Yo lo mire

-la boda la pagare yo, por eso debo graduarme, y tener un buen trabajo,le prometi a Cleo una fiesta y una casa comprada con mi propio esfuerzo y eso es lo que le dare, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra

Sonrei orgullosa de mi niño, el ya tenia un plan realizado y yo sabia que, lo iba a cumplir, lo bese con fuerza

-ese es mi bebe!

-Maddie deja de llamarme bebe!-se quejo-

-ay que quisquilloso eres! Pero bueno,ya has buscado el anillo?

-el que?-pregunto asombrado

-el anillo que le daras a Cleo

Deuce me miro extrañado

-ya le di uno

-ese no cuenta, si vamos a pedir la mano enfrente de toda la sociedad, debes darle una sortija de compromiso

-no sabia eso!-dijo preocupado

-Deuce..es lo que se estila

Mi hijo obviamente, comenzo a tener un ataque de panico

-a mi nadie me dijo nada! Porque no me lo dijiste?y falta una semana!

-no tienes el anillo?-pregunte preocupada

-nooo! De donde voy a sacar una sortija mas hermosa que la que le di?esa la mande hacer con tiempo! Yo la diseñe!

-diseña otra!

-mama, no es tan facil! Me quebre el cerebro con esa! Jamas pense que tendria que darle otra!

-bueno...usen esa

-nooo!-alzo la voz-la gente espera que le de algo mejor! Incluso Cleo!ay por dios! Que hare!

-calmate-le mande y el se sento en una banca de la barra extremadamente asustado, este niño! No le importa comprometerse, pero se aterra con buscar un anillo- mañana comenzaremos a buscar una sortija bonita

-mama! No voy a encontrar una mejor! Ni en mil años!

-la hallaremos, confia en mi

-no confio ni en mi!aah genial! Y no puedo decirselo a ella que no tengo su anillo, ahora si estoy en lios!debo...

Y se levanto bastante decidido, saliendo de la cocina hacia el cuarto de su padre,yo lo segui, Poseidon entraba a la casa cuando vio a su hijo preocupado

-hola-me saludo mirandolo

-hola-le regrese

-que le pasa?

-aun no tiene la sortija para Cleo

-que sortija?-pregunto como si nada

Yo bufe

-de tal palo! El anillo de compromiso que tiene que entregarle el dia de la fiesta

-tiene que darle uno?-pregunto indiferente

-si, mira, olvidalo!ve a arreglarte, esta en tu habitacion y habla con el, se puso histerico

-ok-contesto como si nada el, ese caracter tiene mi novio, de confianza extrema

Deuce buscaba sortijas en el internet de la laptop de su padre, aunque nada le gustaba

-yo ya pase por esto antes!-se decia angustiado-tarde semanas para armar el anillo perfecto!

-hola hijo-entro Poseidon saludandolo

-hey-

-que haces?-pregunto quitandose el saco y la camisa quedando en camiseta sport

Lo se, es guapisimo!

-buscando sortijas de compromiso

Su padre se asomo a la pantalla diciendo

-esas son muy comunes

Deucey le dedico una fea mirada y continuo buscando sin hacerle caso

-ya encontraras uno-le dijo su padre yendo hacia su closet y sacando una camiseta negra de manga larga y una playera del mismo color de Rammstein con letras doradas muy cool,aunque el trabajo le exigia andar con ropa elegante y de vestir, llegando a su casa, el cambiaba todo su outfit por ropa comoda y playeras de sus bandas de rock favoritas,saco unos jeans levis y todo lo iba tirando hacia su cama inclusive tapando con ellos a su hijo

-papa!-se quejaba Deuce quitandose las cosas que le caian

-disculpa pero eres tu quien esta en MI CAMA-

-no puedo ir a mi cuarto! Ahí esta Cleo

-y? Este sigue siendo el mio

-que no entiendes que ella no sabe que no tengo aun su sortija?-

-hijo, preocuparse es que descubras una noche antes del compromiso que no tienes el anillo, tienes una semana y una tarjeta con gastos ilimitados, yo no me preocuparia

-quiero que sea perfecto

-lo hayaras, siempre lo haces

Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente

-ahora, largo de mi habitacion que voy a bañarme

-fine-dijo Deuce cerrando la laptop, si habia algo que tanto el como yo sabiamos era que no se le podia molestar a Poseidon cuando se arreglaba, en eso, era una gran diva!

**QUE FLOJAS ESTAN HOY EEEH? QUE SE ME HACE QUE NO QUERIAN FIC**

**XD**

**SERA MEJOR QUE NO SUBA MAS**

**20 COMENTS Y SUBO SI NO VEO ACCION MEJOR ME IRE A DORMIR **

**JAAAA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo estaba conmigo "ayudandome" a preparar el postre de frutas, claro que lo digo entre comillas porque se estaba comiendo la mitad de ellas

-deja de hacer eso!-le pegue con una cuchara en la mano

-aaay! Eres malvada!

-jamas acabare si te comes todo

-Deucey tu madre me pego!-se quejo Cleo en cuanto mi hijo entro a la cocina

-mamá!-me regaño

-tampoco es que la haya torturado! Y tu padre?

-bañandose, ya sabes, me saco de la habitación

-bien, mejor ayúdame aquí, necesito que esto este terminado y ayuden a Jarvis a colocar la mesa de manera de buffet, asi todos podrán comer lo que deseen

Ambos chicos me obedecieron y entre los 3, terminamos justo a tiempo de que los miembros del equipo llegaran, los Tepes fueron los primero en arribar

-me alegra verte-salude a Ine

-años sin hacerlo-ironizo la bella chica- hola lindos!

Saludo a Cleo y a mi hijo, los cuales se acercaron a hacer lo propio aunque Deuce aprovecho y miro la mano de la dama diciendo

-lindo anillo de compromiso-

-gracias-sonrio Ine- es un diamante rumano

Deuce medio sonrio, no era lo que buscaba

-y tu padre?-pregunto Al

-arreglandose- respondio mi hijo

El vampiro se dirigio a su habitación, aunque deseo acusar enfrente de todo el mundo que nadie puede entrar al cuarto de Poseidon cuando se arregla, EXCEPTO Alucard, era el único que tenia paso libre siempre

-_- jummmm….

Encontró a mi novio sentado en la cama, ya totalmente guapísimo, buscando sortijas de compromiso en su laptop

-vas a pedirle al fin a Maddie que sea tu esposa?-sonrio ironico su amigo sentándose a su lado

-no seas barbaro- respondio el dios- es para Cleo, Deuce aun no compra la sortija

-con razón miro la de mi mujer

-yo no sabia que se daba uno en la fiesta

-es lo que se estila cuando le pides a una dama que se case contigo, yo le di uno a Ine cuando lo hice

-tu primero te acostaste con ella-dijo con sarcasmo Poseidon

-pero le di una despues, el orden de los factores no altera el producto

Poseidon sonrio

-debo encontrar uno en verdad digna de ellos-

-por lo regular se estila que se regale una reliquia de familia

Mi novio le miro

-en serio?

-si, si es de alguna abuela muerta o algo asi, aunque en tu caso, dudo que tu madre haya usado sortija de compromiso

Poseidon sonrio

-entonces ya tengo la solución, cariño, eres en verdad de gran ayuda cuando quieres, anda, salgamos

-y el anillo?-pregunto el vampiro

-resuelto esta, vamos, saludemos a todos

Ambos salieron de la habitación e Ine sonreía diciéndolos

-se fueron a solas para besarse a gusto?-

-por supuesto!-dijo Poseidon saludando a la chica - miles de besos franceses

-dios, no digas eso que me violo a mi marido en la noche!-dijo Ine entusiasmada

-te toca esa parte y sabes que lo tienes que tener bien satisfecho de mi parte-pidio Poseidon abrazando fraternalmente a Ine

-prometo hacerlo-sonrio la preciosa rubia

Deuce mientras tanto, miraba la sortija de Cleo, el la había diseñado noches enteras, había elegido 5 de las mas lindas y sobre ella, había hecho el diseño, elegido las piedras y fue con un joyero de Tiffany expresamente para que se lo armaran, lo mejor de todo había sido que ella, había quedado gratamente sorprendida y su carita radiaba de orgullo cada vez que lo mostraba a sus amigas, ahora, como iba a reemplazar eso? Y con solo una semana

-pasa algo, bebe?-preguntaba su novia mirándolo

-nada amor-sonreia Deucey-por?

-te ves preocupado

-no es nada-decia abrazándola-

-mañana podemos ir de compras? Debo buscar ropa linda para nuestro viaje

Mi hijo se quedo muy pensativo, un dia mas perdido sin poder buscar la sortija!

-como a que horas?-pregunto duduoso

-porque? Tienes planes?

-mamá desea que temprano entregue con ellas algunas invitaciones

Eso era mentira, yo jamas le había pedido nada

-ah ok, bebe-sonrio Cleo- en la tarde entonces?

-claro, yo te llamo-dijo mi hijo sumiso

Comenzaron a llegar mas personas y Jarvis las recibia, Poseidon estaba en el bar sirviendo un par de escoces a su novio y para el, cuando su hermano arribo con Persefone de la mano

-pense que no vendrias-le regaño-te estuve llamando

-bueno, mi mujer y yo estuvimos...ocupados, verdad nena?-le preguntaba Hades a su chica mirandola orgulloso

-super ocupados! No queriamos dejar la cama

-aggh-reclamo Poseidon-no vuelvo a preguntar nada!

-felicidades por ese bebe, Per-dije yo brindando por ambos-se que sera muy hermoso

-ay gracias!que mona!-me dijo con su tipico tonito fresa

-creo que tendremos dos nuevos bebes en la RaD-sonrio Integra tocando su abdomen que ya lucia abultado

-tecnicamente son tres-le dijo Deuce en su oido a Cleo quien se recargo con ternura sobre el y dejandose envolver con mas fuerza

Llegaron el resto de nuestros compañeros,los padres de Cleo, los de Frankie y los Wolf habian traido a Clawd con ellos quien saludo a mi hijo,la madre de Heath llegaba sola

-que bueno verte Nadine-le salude

-querida, me tarde porque en mi juego de bridge hubo un drama!

-que sucedio?-pregunto Nefertari

-le avisaron a mi amiga Selene que su hijo habia muerto

-dios mio que terrible-dijo Ine-

-lo se! Un lloradero de lo mas dramatico, fue horrible

-que le paso al chico?-pregunto Ram quien estaba sentado cerca de Poseidon

-segun se, estaba con sus abuelos anoche y ya no desperto por la mañana,no querian decirle nada y la entiendo! No se que haria si me dijeran algo como eso, creo que me moriria!

-en donde esta Heath?-pregunte

-ay gracias a dios con su padre! Ya me tenia loca con sus bromas! Se largo unos dias para poder descansar de el

-lo bueno que se moriria con la noticia-dijo ironico Deuce a Clawd quien sonrio

-que extraño-dijo Ram- es la segunda vez que escucho acerca de una muerte de esta forma

En ese instante, una tormenta arribo con fuerza, descargando un potente rayo, todos miramos a Poseidon que nos miro diciendo

-yo no soy!-

-seguro?-pregunto Alucard

-por supuesto! Ya les dije que la naturaleza tambien actua por si misma,luego luego buscando culparme!-decia indignado

-es la costumbre-dije

Para nuestra mala suerte, la luz fallo dejandonos a oscuras, Ram activo su mitico poder que en las cloacas habia demostrado, con los pequeños halos de luz que iluminaban el lugar de manera algo escabrosa, Cleo habia pegado un gran grito escondiendose en los brazos de mi niño, todos sabiamos que le tenia miedo a a oscuridad, Poseidon activo las luces de emergencia

-tranquila Leona, ya paso-dijo con cariño

-creo que fue general-se asomo Alucard al gran ventanal

-llamare a Lala-dijo Ine tomando su iphone - esta con Thad y Clawdeen

-si por favor!-pedia la mama de los Wolf

-bueno,no se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre!-sonreia Viktor-podemos comer antes de continuar?

-claro,sirvete lo que gustes-dije yo levantandome y tomando un vaso de soda para Cleo, quien estaba muy nerviosa

-no pasa nada,linda-le consolaba su mama acariciando su cabello

-odio la oscuridad!-decia llorosa

-lo se bebe, pero estamos aqui, cuidandote-secundaba mi hijo sosteniendola con fuerza,yo le di la bebida para que se sintiera mejor

Poseidon miraba la ciudad

-en la zona norte hay luz

-si, eso creo-dijo Al-y mas al sur hay pocas casas que parece no haberle afectado el apagon-

-quizas fue un cambio de energia-dijo Viktor acercandose y comiendo despreocupadamente-suele suceder cuando llega una tormenta y cambia la polaridad del entorno, no hay porque alarmarse, esto esta exquisito!

-me alegra que te guste, Vik-dijo Poseidon, pero algo habia en el ambiente que no le gustaba, y la lluvia se lo estaba transmitiendo-

La mayoria ceno de buen grado,Ine regreso con nosotros mas tranquila al saber que su pequeña estaba feliz con su primo en casa de el y su amiga, estaban disfrutando con la hermana mayor de Thad,solo Poseidon habia permanecido extrañamente callado y muy cercano a Deuce, yo no habia perdido detalle de esto en todo momento, incluso cuando mi hijo se levanto hacia su habitacion, Su padre le habia seguido al pasillo a esperarlo, y eso me ponia a mi nerviosa,la reunion estaba de lo mas amena y relajada, cuando tocaron con fuerza a la puerta, todos nos miramos unos a otros por si hacia falta alguien, Poseidon fue a abrir, y justo en el momento en que lo hacia, un rayo ilumino tetricamente al recien llegado, sacandonos un susto a todos y mas a mi novio

-con una %&£¥€{&€!-dijo pegando sendo brinco hacia atras

Buena Sangre entraba con su cabeza en la mano

-muy poetico tu recibimiento-le dijo ironica

-mujer! No hagas eso! Por poco y me provocas un infarto!-le grito Poseidon, claro que todos terminamos por reirnos de mi pobre chico que se habia llevado tremendo sustote

-asi tendras la conciencia!-decia ella molesta

-disculpame por asustarme con tu entrada macabra!-replico el aun palido-que horror! Si que eres fea!

Hombres! Jamas le digan a una mujer, fea

-eres un atrevido!-le regaño ella

-ah vamos, dejalo en paz-le pidio Alucard salvando a su "Chico"- creo que ya nos lo volviste diabetico

-si, pobre de nuestro lider-sonreia Ram

-bonito lider tienen si ni siquiera se ha hecho cargo de la situacion!

-que situacion?-pregunte yo acercandome

Buena Sangre suspiro pesadamente

-hoy murieron 3 chicos de nuestra escuela

-que?-dijeron Cleo,Deuce y Clawd a la vez

-quienes fueron?-

-Dave Martins, Mei Ling, y William Devoe-informo realmente apesadumbrada la profesora

-Dave estaba en mi equipo de futbol americano-dijo Clawd asombrado-pero.. Que le paso?

-los 3 fallecieron hoy al caer la tarde, de manera inexplicable-

Ram miraba a Poseidon quien escuchaba muy serio las noticias

-y no han sido los unicos segun me entere, todos los hijos primogenitos de la ciudad...estan falleciendo uno a uno

La noticia cayo como bomba entre todos

-eso no es posible-dije yo

-asi como lo escuchas Maddie, ustedes deben averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo, o ustedes mismos perderan a sus niños

-Al, Lala!-dijo Integra levantandose asustada

-tranquila amor...ella esta bien

-debo verla! Quiero ir por ella, no estare tranquila hasta tenerla conmigo! No..-

-Ine,calmate..iremos por Lala, de acuerdo?..Poseidon-dijo Alucard a su amigo

-vayan todos a casa, aseguremos primero a nuestros hijos, nos encargaremos mañana de los demas

-pero que te pasa!-reclamo Buena Sangre

**MMMM AUN NO ME CONVENCEN CREO QUE NO ESTAN CON MUCHO HUMOR HOY**

**XD**

**VEAMOS SI PUEDEN CON 20 MAS**

**JAAAA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

-nos importan los nuestros!-alzo la voz nuestro lider- ademas, no hay electricidad para ponernos a trabajar, aseguraremos a nuestras familias, y despues los demas

La directora solo lo miro fijamente con bastante odio en la mirada

-Ram...Nefy..-dijo Nefertari a su esposo

-ahora mismo mandare por ella-mando el faraon-Cleo...vamos a casa

La chica miro a mi hijo, el era nuestro primogenito, Deuce le sonrio diciendo

-ve amor, te llamo mas tarde

La bella novia solo asintio preocupada dejandose llevar por su madre,Los padres de Clawd, tecnicamente querian envolverlo cual bebe de brazos, aun cuando el no era el primero, pero los Wolf eran muy sobreprotectores con sus cachorros y el chico el reclamaba furioso

-no se pongan freaks que me ahogan!

-callate y obedece!-replicaba su madre saliendo del penthouse

-me vale un pepino si tu padre te va a llevar a ver los Monster Trucks,mocoso! Ire ahora mismo por ti!-gritaba Nadine histerica al teléfono a Heath, aunque el no era el primogenito, su madre lo adoraba aunque pelearan todo el tiempo

-asi es mi hermanita-se disculpo el padre de Jackson quien su misma esposa llamaba a Holt a su trabajo en la tienda de discos. Indicandole que irian por el,los Stein ya iban rumbo a su casa con su hija

Yo mire a Poseidon, se veia realmente preocupado, Hades no habia despegado los labios en todo momento, mas acariciaba el estomaguito de Per con dulzura, por suerte, su primogenito estaba a salvo dentro de su madre

-Maddie-me llamo mi novio-quiero...que por favor dejes a Deuce dormir aqui

Yo lo entendi, sabia que no iba a pegar el ojo en toda la noche si me lo llevaba, mas yo me sentia igual, ademas, le correspondia estar conmigo

-Poseidon..el..

-por favor-me lo pidio directamente mirandome-te lo pido

-papa, yo estare bien-dijo mi hijo

-eso no lo sabes, y me gustaría saber que estas a salvo

-acaso desconfias que yo puedo mantenerlo con vida?-dije algo molesta

-Mad, no es eso

El solo me decía asi cuando estábamos a solas, y no queria que Deuce se enterara aun de nuestra relación

-Poseidon! El debe ir conmigo!

-porque siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles?

-porque yo lo he estado cuidando 18 años de su vida y jamas le ha sucedido absolutamente nada!-

- pero no estaba un peligro tan latente como el dia de hoy y no quiero que le suceda alguna desgracia!

-por eso deseo que vaya a casa conmigo!-alce la voz

-wow, wow!-interrumpio Deucey-podrian dejar de gritar? Si no pueden calmarse, les juro que me ire a quedarme con Thad

-ni lo sueñes!-le reclame

-tu no saldras de aqui-le mando Poseidon-aunque tenga que encadenarte pero te quedaras conmigo

Deuce lo miro extrañado, su padre jamas le habia hablado de esa manera

-porque no se calman los tres?-pidio Hades- que son. Extra intensos

-osea, demasiado! Que mega oso peluchon con ustedes!

-que cosa?-preguntamos los 3

-porque no se queda Maddie a dormir?-sugirio mi cuñado-puede dormir en el cuarto de huespedes, es mas, nosotros nos quedaremos tambien-

-siii! Que lindo! Una pijamada!-dijo Per entusiasmada, esta mocosa me recuerda tanto a mi nuera!

Yo mire a Poseidon por si tenia alguna objecion,el solo asintio

-si, creo que sera lo mejor, asi estaremos los dos tranquilos

-gracias por sugerirlo primero-dje molesta

-no comiences que no estoy de humor!-me regreso el enojado y fue hacia su habitacion, estaba realmente furioso, jamas lo habiamos visto asi

Subi con Per al segundo piso, no sin antes pedirle a mi hijo, alguna camiseta para dormir, el nos presto ropa de Cleo y como preferi no pedir explicaciones,fui hacia mi habitacion, aunque no estaba nada contenta con dejar a mi hijo a solas, el cuarto era increible, decorado con lindo gusto, Per se asomo a la ventana

-la ciudad sigue a oscuras-

-eso veo-dije yo a su lado

-estaremos en la habitacion del fondo-sonrio la diosa-por si necesitas algo-

-gracias Per

Y antes de salir, volteo a mirarme

-tiene miedo de perderlo, de que si le sucede algo, tu no lo perdonaras-

-jamas haria eso-respondi

-ay si lo harias Maddie!-me refuto la rubia- te la pasarias diciendo que el es el culpable de haber perdido a tu unico hijo! Y volverian a tener esa relacion de enemigos de antes

Esa niña estaba siendo muy honesta, pero tenia toda la razon, yo no podria perdonarle si algo le llegase a suceder a mi bebe

-no voy a discutir eso contigo-le dije molesta-es mejor que duermas, es bueno para tu hijo-

-lo se! Hades me esta mega consintiendo en todo! Y yo me dejo querer, buenas noches Maddie!

-buenas noches Per-dije yo medio sonriendo

Mientras tanto, los Tepes iban ya rumbo a su casa, Lala iba en el asiento delantero con su madre, iba platicando de lo mas tranquila y alegre, Alucard siempre habia cuidado en tal extremo a su hija que Draculaura parecia siempre vivir en un mundo color de rosa, solo habia visto a su padre en accion dos veces, una de bebe que una sociedad secreta quiso apoderarse de la niña y el vampiro la salvo, y cuando Vincent habia ido a buscar a la familia de el conde, Lala se estresaba y asustaba al maximo al escuchar las armas de su padre detonar, habia quedado traumada al haber pasado por un problema tan drastico de pequeña y lloraba con mucho sentimiento cada vez que oia un arma disparar, por lo mismo, el conde siempre la mantenia al margen de todos sus asuntos de la RAD, asi que la princesa de papa, iba periqueando de lo mas relajada con sus cd de 1D en el estereo de el auto

-mi tia nos presto una lampara de pilas y estuvimos contando cuentos de terror! Estuvo mega divertido

-de veras?-preguntaba Ine feliz de tener a su muñeca de nuevo en sus brazos

-si!y me comi 3 rebanadas de Pizza, no debi hacerlo, me pondre mega gorda! Y debo verme super para la fiesta de Cleo

Alucard mientras tanto, manejaba atento a cualquier problema a la vista, el que los primogenitos estuvieran muriendo, no le gustaba para nada y no iba a arriesgar a su propia niña ni a Deuce,llegaron a casa sin contratiempos, estaciono fuera del garage, y dijo:

-nena, debo hablar con la persona que te dije

-si Al-convino su esposa

-con quien mami?-pregunto Lala curiosa

-con nadie señorita! Asuntos de papa, vayamos a dormir

-no entraras a casa?-dijo a su padre

-claro directioner-le sonrio el vampiro-en un momento mas

Y beso a su niña con ternura al igual que a su mujer, acariciando a su vez, al bebe en camino

-no tardare-le sonrio

-claro amor- y entro con su niña a casa

Cerrando la puerta, el vampiro cambio sus ropas por las de batalla, camino hacia el jardin posterior y llamo a su principal subordinada

Esta se aparecio frente a el enseguida como si hubiera estado esperando su llamado

Seras Victoria estaba de rodillas ante su creador

-master-dijo sumisa sin levantar la mirada la joven vampiresa

-quiero que vigiles a mi hija, las 24 horas del dia...no la descuides un solo momento, no dejes que nada ni nadie se le acerque-

-sera como lo ordenas, maestro-

-si algo le llegara a ocurrir...me lo pagaras con tu vida

-su princesa estara a salvo-repitio la mujer- se lo prometo

Alucard parecio conforme con lo dicho por ella y miro justo debajo de la ventana de su niña, Lala jamas habia conocido a Seras, y no queria que lo hiciera, preferia mantener en secreto esa parte de su vida

La chica desaparecio en el momento a cumplir su cometido, el conde entro a su hogar cambiando magicamente su ropa en cuanto cruzo la puerta de su mansion, todo estaba en orden,su mujer bajaba las escaleras y el sonriendo fue a su encuentro

-ya esta en su habitacion?-

-si-sonrio la bella Ine-

-bien, ire a darle las buenas noches

-Al...Seras..

-es necesario que este aqui-dijo el acariciando el rostro de la dama-si necesito pelear...quiero asegurarme que ella este bien

-lo se pero...

Al sonrio

-que? No estaras celosa o si?

Ella suspiro bajando la mirada, su esposo tomo su rostro y la beso con dulzura,siendo sostenido con fuerza por su mujer

-te amo nena-le confeso-tu y Lala son mi mas grande tesoro y no pienso arriesgarlas, ella las cuidara en cuanto yo tenga que unirme a la RAD, despues se ira y no pienso involucrarla en la vida de nuestra princesa, sabes bien que no deseo mezclarla-

-si, lo se , pero...

-amor, confia en mi

-sabes que lo hago! No se, lo siento, es mi etapa egoista del embarazo, no luzco como antes y..ella

-bromeas? Te ves mil veces mas hermosa

-lo crees?-

-por supuesto...y pienso convencerte ahora mismo si me esperas en el cuarto-

-de acuerdo-sonrio la chica.-

Mientras tanto, yo iba hacia la habitacion de Poseidon quien estaba leyendo algunos libros en lugar de estar en el internet a falta de luz, toque despacio y entre

-ocupado?-pregunte

-bastante-respondio parcamente sin dejar de leer

-Deuce se durmio?

-no lo se-dijo el

-pense que estarias como pantera cuidandolo! Eso me exigiste

El cerro el libro con fuerza

-Maddie no estoy para peleas, asi que buenas noches

Ouch!

Yo baje la mirada algo dolida, el jamas habia sido tan frio y sali de su cuarto, el dejo caer el libro en el escritorio muy pensativo, como analizando la situacion, despues de un rato, se levanto, reviso por entero su casa, aseguro ventanas y se dirigio hacia la habitacion de Deuce, este aun estaba despierto jugando Candy Crush en su iphone

-sabias que te cobran por jugar eso?-fue lo primero que dijo al entrar

-no importa, mi padre lo paga-contesto Deuce

Poseidon sonrio, entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta

-ya deja eso niño, que te quedaras ciego-le mando quitandole el telefono

-estoy por pasar de nivel!

-shhhh

-es el 158!

-Deuce

-fine-convino el recostandose- eres mas latoso que Maddie

-jamas lo dudes-dijo su padre acostandose con el

-vas a dormir aqui?-

-alguna objecion?

-no, simple pregunta

-pues ya te la conteste

-no contestaste,respondiste con otro cuestionamiento lo que equivale a...

-hijo,ya duermete

Deuce sonrio, sabia como sacar a su padre de quisio

-ok-

Poseidon se veia muy serio, raro en el, su hijo le miraba

-debo aun encontrar una sortija

-ya hablaremos de eso mañana

-ire con Maddie a buscarla en cuanto amanezca

-ok-respondio su padre simplemente

Deuce suspiro, eso era la parte que no le agradaba de que sus padres estuvieran juntos, las peleas, y sabia que ibamos a tener muchas discusiones en el futuro por el caracter de ambos, quito sus anteojos y los puso en su comoda, iba a dormirse cuando Poseidon hablo

-puedo enfrentar lo que sea, siempre y cuando sepa, que tu, estas a salvo

-lo se-respondio Deuce

-se que soy muy sobreprotector contigo y yo mismo me odiaria por eso pero

-dad...esta bien..te entiendo

Poseidon le miro, Deuce estaba mirando hacia el techo con temor a no hacerlo de frente para no convertirlo en piedra, aunque ese poder no le afectaba,estaba acostumbrado a no hablar con las personas a la cara,su papa tomo su rostro obligandolo a verlo, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de el

-no dejare que nadie te lastime, eres el primogenito de Maddie y mio, y se que en cuanto demos pelea, vendran contra ti

Mi hijo asintio

-jamas dejare que algo te suceda,oiste? No importa lo que tenga que enfrentar, te cuidare con mi vida si es necesario

Deucey sonrio

-lo se

Poseidon beso su frente y lo abrazo atrayendolo hacia el, jamas penso descubrir que el amor de un padre, fuese el mas intenso e increible que pudiese existir

**SORRY SI TARDE :S ESTABA EDITANDO**

**DEJO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**-_- SI…SI ME DORMI LA PELICULA ERA EXTRA ABURRIDA**

**OK ESPERO 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lala por su parte, acomodaba sus muñecos de One Direction por enesima vez, siempre tenia esa mania cada noche, reacomodar su coleccion, su papa tocaba la puerta para poder pasar

-aun no te duermes,cosijo?-le preguntaba sonriendo

-estaba acomodando a Liam que no se quiere quedar quieto y no me digas cosijo!-reclamo la chica

-deja a ese mono tan feo y ven a dormir

Lala obedecio sonriendo y fue hasta su cama,se metio brincando como hiperactiva que era,su hermoso cabello negro estaba suelto,con sus ya caracteristicas mechas en rosa, Draculaura era una bellisima niña,su carita de muñeca siempre feliz, hacia de quien la mirara,su admirador,su padre sobre todo,adoraba a su princesita,beso a su beba y la recosto

-buenas noches, pequeña

-buenas noches papito!-le deseo -papi! Me vas a llevar a la premier de la peli de 1D? Clawd me dijo que me llevaria pero le dije que iria contigo! Si? Si papito si?

-ya veremos

-ay paa! Dime que si! Porque si no no habra boletos y me voy a quedar sin ir y...

-ya los compre niña! Ya duermete-le mando el conde

-wiiiiii!-grito feliz Lala-lo sabia! Eres el mejor papito del mundo

-lo se,ahora a dormir

La chica beso a su padre feliz y radiante, iria a ver su pelicula favorita, para ella, no existia nada mejor

Alucard fue hacia la ventana de su niña y se aseguro de que estuviera sellada, Lala le decia un "bye" con su manita y su padre le dedico una sonrisa saliendo del cuarto, apagando las luces de emergencia que iluminaban la mansion, era algo que cada noche hacia desde que su hija era un bebe,darle las buenas noches

Horas despues, yo estaba despierta cerca del gran ventanal posterior que tenia el penthouse de mi novio, no podia dormir, y mas por haber discutido con el, desde que estabamos juntos, no habiamos peleado y no me gustaba esa sensacion, sentia que estabamos retrocediendo, escuche a alguien subir las escaleras y era el

Yo voltee de nuevo la mirada hacia la ciudad, imagine que no tenia animos de hablar conmigo, mas sin embargo, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos por detras y me dijo muy despacio en mi oido

-perdoname

Me senti mucho mejor al escucharlo

-no, perdoname tu a mi-dije sinceramente-Deuce es de ambos y..-

-no, tienes razon en todo-acepto el-tu lo has protegido toda la vida

-pero no me da derecho de decidir por los dos...tenemos un trato ahora y...

-ambos estamos asustados-dijo el recargandose en mi hombro

Yo suspire

-demasiado!-conteste nerviosa

-lo se-

Senti como besaba mi cuello, que me estremeci enseguida, busque sus labios y respondio a mi beso, yo acaricie su cabello mientras el me envolvia con sus fuertes brazos, sentia ya sus caricias subir de tono y le dije agitada en su boca

-Deuce

-duerme-respondio entre besos

-debemos

-shhh-me callo el sin dejar de besarme, yo solo disfrute sus labios, cuando me besa, suelo perder el control de mi misma y solo existe ese hombre para mi, nuestras caricias eran ya mas intensas incluso mezclados ya con algunos sonidos sensuales cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador que habia salido del edificio

-que fue eso?-pregunte asustada

Poseidon se asomo hacia abajo tratando de ver algun indicio cuando Hades llegaba sin camisa hacia nosotros

-escucharon?

-si-respondio mi novio-fue en el piso de abajo, vamos, Mad, quedate aqui!

Obviamente yo estaba en camiseta y boxers femeninos, no iba a bajar asi! Ambos salieron de la casa y yo corri hacia la habitacion de mi niño, la abri rapidamente y el estaba profundamente dormido, dando gracias a dios por eso

Los dos usaron las escaleras para llegar al nivel de abajo nuestro ya que aun no habia electricidad y el elevador no funcionaba, algunas personas estaban ya en la puerta de los vecinos, Poseidon se abria paso entre ellos, y entro al lugar viendo una desgarradora escena, el hijo del matrimonio que vivia ahí, estaba muerto, la madre lloraba desconsoladamente, el chico tenia la misma edad de Deucey y casualmente, su habitacion estaba justo debajo de la de nuestro hijo,Hades y el se miraron

-debemos sacar a Deuce de aqui-dijo mi novio decidido y salieron tan rapido como habian llegado, entraron como bolidos a la mansion, Per ya estaba junto a mi

-debemos irnos-mando Poseidon-

Yo lo mire asustada

-el chico de abajo murio-respondio Hades- estoy seguro que venia por Deuce, pero se equivoco y se lo llevo a el, debemos irnos ahora

-yo ire por el, ustedes, vayan a cambiarse, deprisa!-ordeno Poseidon y todos subimos veloces, mientras el iba por nuestro niño

Mi hijo tiene el sueño mas pesado del mundo y lo que es peor, se pone de un pesimo humor si lo despiertan,no se si sea asi con Cleo pero lo que es conmigo, es un ogro! Y desde que era un bebe es asi,Poseidon abrio la puerta y sacudia a Deuce para levantarlo

-vamos hijo, despierta!-mandaba el-tenemos que irnos

-ay adonde!-reclamaba el de malas tapandose-

-debemos salir! Anda! Arriba

-mañana..

-Deuce!-pedia su padre levantandolo- es en serio, debemos irnos ahora!

El escucho el tono de voz de alarma de su papa y muy a su pesar se levanto

-estaba soñando con la nueva consola de PS

-te la compro mañana pero cambiate, anda!

Lo miro de mal humor pero obedecio, Poseidon miraba por la ventana y la ciudad se veia mas oscura de lo normal, Deuce se levantaba despacio cambiandose, mientras su padre le apuraba

-niño que me crispas los nervios!

-ya voy, ya voy! Me dejas al menos lavarme la cara y los dientes?-le pregunto de malas

-tienes un minuto, deprisa

El bufando obedecio metiendose al sanitario, yo entre en ese momento

-se levanto?

-de muy mal humor!-dijo el

-conocelo asi es el! Deuce! Apurate

Hades y Persefone estaban ya con nosotros

-A donde iremos?-pregunto Hades

-no a casa de Maddie, de seguro sabran que esa tambien es casa de Deuce, si el es el objetivo, debemos ir a otro sitio, vayamos con Ram-

-llamare a Nefertari-dije yo

-bien, Deuce! Cortale ya!-golpeaba enojado la puerta Poseidon

Mi hijo salio molesto

- -_- tu no dejas hacer nada a gusto!-se quejaba

-me regañas luego, camina-dijo tomandolo de la mano y jalandolo

-papa! Puedo caminar solo!-

-no me importa si la gente piensa que somos maricas! Solo camina!-

-ay por favor! :s -replico mi hijo

los 5 salimos del penthouse, Hades Per y yo, siguiendolos, yo por mientras llamaba a Nefertari que decia que nos esperaban con gusto, Poseidon llevaba a Deuce de la mano y bajaba de dos en dos los escalones , iba a ser muy pesado bajar los 35 pisos que tenia el enorme edificio, pero a falta de elevadores no habia mas, ibamos en el 15 piso cuando Per dijo

-Hades.. Me maree! Quiero vomitar!-

-tranquila nena

La diosa se veia extra palida, su marido se acerco y devolvio el estomago en una orilla de la escalera, Poseidon se detuvo molesto

-para sus fiestas y posadas...!-dijo ironico

-esta embarazada!-le regañe- ten algo de consideracion

-que asco -secundo Deuce

-otro!-replique a mi hijo

-cuando mas debemos salir de aqui, Persefone se pone con sus achaques de panzona!-

-Poseidon!

-ok ok! Solo apurate en devolver la cena completa!

Y bajo los escalones con nuestro hijo de la mano

-dad, podrias soltarme?-pidio Deucey

-no

-no va a pasarme nada, no exageres!-

-solo camina o te hago limpiar la gracia de Persefone y sabes que lo hago!

Mi pobre hijo tenia tal cara de asco que yo solo pude sonreir, su padre si que sabia como domarlo, llegamos al estacionamiento y Poseidon activaba la alarma, teniamos que esperar a Su hermano y Per, mas abrio su Audi y metio a Deuce en la parte trasera

-que? No vas a ponerme el asiento para bebes?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-mañana mismo te compro uno de winnie poh y pondre tu trasero en el a fuerzas para que dejes de ser tan ironico, ahora metete!-

El obedecio,y Poseidon abrio la puerta del copiloto para darme paso caballerosamente,yo entre y el cerro dando la vuelta hacia su lado

-que fue lo que sucedio?-aprovecho Deucey para preguntarme

-el chico de abajo murio-respondi

-Maverik?-dijo asombrado

-lo conocias?-

-si! Soliamos platicar en ocasiones cuando me lo encontraba aqui!-

Poseidon entro poniendose el cinturon

-pues ya entrego el equipo-dijo groseramente

-papa!

-y el punto de esto es-continuo sin hacer caso del reclamo-que su habitacion estaba justo debajo de la tuya, lo que esta acabando con los primogenitos, viene dispuesto a acabarte, y creeme cariño, no lo pienso permitir-

Deuce se quedo callado, Poseidon arranco y salio de reversa, encendio las luces cuando una silueta estaba en la salida del estacionamiento

Era del tamaño de una mujer, no se le distinguia la cara pero toda ella, desplegaba un poderoso halo de sombras negras

Poseidon lo miro asombrado

-pero que cosa es eso!?-dijo

-Deucey-hable yo tomando a mi hijo de la mano, sabia que esa cosa, era quien estaba asesinando a los niños

El ente dio un grito terrible y se lanzo hacia nosotros envolviendonos con su hedor, todo el olia a podredumbre, como una gran nube toxica, de un salto, Poseidon cubrio a nuestro hijo mientras un extraño fuego nos envolvia

Hades habia llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarnos,el auto se cimbro peligrosamente,el dios del inframundo luchaba contra el enemigo, Persefone se unia a la pelea atacandolo tambien, mas su condicion de embarazo, hizo que en lugar de un fuego controlado, lanzo una mega bocanada que hizo explotar a todos los autos en el estacionamiento menos el nuestro, estabamos en medio de una bomba de tiempo con un atroz fuego en derredor nuestro

-wopsi!-dijo Persefone apenada mientras Hades gritaba el nombre de su hermano, Poseidon llamo a su elemento el cual salio como bolido de las regaderas de emergencia, apagando todo el incendio en segundos, Deuce estaba realmente asustado debajo del cuerpo de su padre, en todo momento lo habia protegido

-Deucey!-dije yo jalandolo para revisarlo

-estoy bien-contesto el nervioso,mientras yo lo abrazaba

El ente habia desaparecido

Poseidon salio azotando la puerta

-por poco y nos queman como pollos, par de idiotas!-reclamo

-perdon! Per tiene problemas con sus poderes por el bebe, ahora son mas poderosos-

-sorry!-dijo la rubia apenada saludando desde la entrada

-Poseidon! -dije yo saliendo del auto-debemos irnos!

-entren al auto antes de que nos cobren esto!-mando mi novio-

Hades y Per llegaron veloces y entraron al vehiculo, Poseidon arranco veloz y salimos de ahi

-mega oso! Apesto horrible!-se quejaba la diosa

-es cierto-le decia Deuce asqueado

-y aque esperabas que oliera?-se defendio Per- osea! Estoy esperando bebe y toodoo me da asco

**PODRAN CON 20 MAS?'**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-cariño, no te estamos diciendo nada, tranquilizate-le pedia Hades calmando a su bipolar mujer

Llegamos en un santiamente a casa de los De Nile, Cleo estaba ya en la puerta desesperada, respiro feliz al ver el Audi

-ya estan aqui!-grito y salio a nuestro encuentro

Deuce bajo veloz al ver a su chica la cual lloro sin poder contenerse al ver a mi hijo, el cual la abrazo con fuerza

-tranquila amor, estoy bien-sonreia besandola

-Poseidon, que sucede?-preguntaba Ram saliendo

-problemas extremos-decia mi novio bajando-es un ente bastante maligno, nos ataco, iba por mi hijo

Cleo abrazo a Deucey asustada

-oh por dios!-dijo Nefertari palideciendo

-papa, se mas discreto quieres?-le regaño

-no estamos para discresiones,Deuce, debemos empezar a buscar una solucion a este problema, pense en venir contigo, movernos de lugar en lugar

-y me alegra que lo hicieras-dijo Ram sinceramente-esta es su casa, Adelante, ya mande a que prepararan habitaciones para todos-

-Deuce se quedara conmigo-ordeno Cleo

-querida-reclamo su padre

-no me importa lo que digas! Deja de ser tan retrograda papa! El se dormira a mi lado aunque no quieras!-

Y jalo a mi hijo decidida hacia su mansion, todos nos quedamos mirando uno al otro, que tuve que decir:

-Ram, estas gastando miles de dolares en su fiesta de compromiso, es hora de que lo aceptes, ademas, solo dormiran no seas mal pensado!-

El bufo molesto

-osea, ire con ellos-dijo Per-apesto en verdad y necesito un baño asi que relajese faraon que estare en la habitacion, oiste baby?-

-claro amor-sonrio Hades

-bien, mejor, vayamos adentro-invito Ram

-crei que ella era tu ahijada-me dijo Nefertari-

-mia? Ay dios no!-conteste sorprendida-creeme querida que cuido mucho de escoger mis amistades-

Mi hijo y su novia estaban ya en su habitacion cuando Deuce observo

-no debiste hablarle asi a tu padre,bebe

-eres mi marido, aunque el no lo sepa y debes dormir conmigo, mori cuando mi madre me aviso que habia problemas, te llame y no contestabas-

-de hecho estaba durmiendo-le mostro su iphone-y Poseidon lo apago-

Cleo lo abrazo

-crees que...

-no va a pasarme nada, de acuerdo? Nadie va a acabar conmigo, jamas dejare que suceda...

La chica asintio, y Deuce estaba a punto de besarla cuando Per entro como diva loca a la habitacion

-en verdad que huelo terrible!-dijo azotando la puerta-osea, puedo usar tu regadera?

-claro-dijo Cleo algo sorprendida por la interrupcion de su amiga-

-ay gracias que monis eres-respondio la diosa quitandose la blusa quedando en topless

Los dos chicos se quedaron en shock al ver lo liberal que era la esposa de Hades que mi hijo se volteo rapidamente realmente apenadisimo,

-no vi nada! Lo juro!-dijo nervioso-

Cleo le regaño

-Per! No seas exhibicionista!-

-osea, cual es el problema?-dijo ella toda fresca

-una no se desnuda delante de los demas!

-los griegos somos muy liberales con nuestro cuerpo, nos encanta andar siempre con poca ropa-sonrio coqueta y entro al baño

-es verdad lo que dijo?-pregunto Cleo furiosa

-que cosa?-

-que son taaan liberales?

-no! Claro que no! Al menos yo yo!-

-mas te vale! Y tu feliz de haberla visto

-pero si no vi nada!-se defendio el

-y yo que te creo-respondio furiosa cruzandose de brazos

-porque me pasan estas cosas a mi :$?-decia Deuce bastante apenado

Mientras tanto, nosotros estabamos en la biblioteca de Ram

-es una criatura antigua-dijo Hades-no la desconozco, solia llevarse las almas de los primeros hijos, eso fue lo que azoto a Egipto cuando el faraon no dejo salir a los judios, y Dios lo mando para dar una leccion

-osea que no entra en tu jurisdiccion?-pregunto Poseidon

-de hecho,es un ente del purgatorio,es como un nivel medio entre los elyseos, y el inframundo, no me obedece, lo extraño es que este aqui, como lo hizo? No puede escaparse, a menos que reciba ordenes superiores

-quiere decir que existe otro dios aparte de ustedes?-pregunto Ram extrañado

-el mundo paso a ser parte de un solo dios supremo-dijo Poseidon-nosotros los dioses del Olimpo pasamos a ser obsoletos por los humanos al creer ahora en una divinidad absoluta, pongale el rostro que desean, es quien rige y reina en la tierra, Zeus es ya parte de un recuerdo, por eso ahora podemos vivir en la tierra como simples mortales, nuestro trabajo paso a ser parte de el

-eso es triste-dijo Nefertari

-no del todo-continuo Poseidon-podemos ahora tener una vida propia, que es mucho mejor que estar en el Olimpo sentados todo el tiempo aplastandonos el trasero, el punto es-todos sonreimos al escucharlo y al cambiar como si nada la platica-como podemos detenerlo?

-necesitaria ir a mi biblioteca y traer algunos hechizos-dijo Hades-

-y que estas esperando?-pregunto Ram

-a que amanezca, ese ente solo puede atacar cayendo el crepusculo, en el dia no tiene poder

-bien, en cuanto amanezca, iras a tu casa a traer lo necesario, creo que debemos reunir al equipo, y debemos hacer que los chicos primogenitos nuestros duerman juntos en diferentes casas, con nosotros montando guardia

-yo me apunto-dije

-ok, Deuce, Holt, Frankie, Operetta y Lala son los mas susceptibles, Heath es hijo segundo,al igual que Thad y Clawd,pero las hermanas primogenitas no estan en la ciudad, la hermana de el vampiro vuelve hoy a la universidad, estan a salvo Lagoona,Abbey y Gil tambien estan de vacaciones, asi que de ellos no habra que preocuparnos

-Cleo de seguro no querra separarse de Deuce, y Nefera viene hacia aca-dijo Nefertari

-debemos unirla tambien con ellos,mas no se si Alucard quiera que Lala este con los demas chicos, el suele protegerla y apartarla de todo-opino Poseidon

-no podemos obligarlo a que este con nosotros-dijo Ram-sera mejor no incluir a la hija del vampiro en esto, el solo se preocupa por su bienestar y no le importa un comino los nuestros

-en eso tienes razon-acepto Poseidon-no podemos contar con el

-Poseidon!-le regañe

-Maddie, el hace las cosas a su manera, su hija es su prioridad pero nosotros vemos por los niños de todos los del equipo, incluyendo a Erik que ya no esta-

Yo asenti, tenia razon, Al era muy sobreprotector con Lala y de seguro solo iba a cuidar de su niña

-bien, ese es el plan-dijo Poseidon-mujeres, descansen, nosotros cuidaremos hasta el amanecer

-nada machista tus ordenes-sonrei

-ustedes se arrugan si se desvelan, nosotros solo nos ponemos mas interesantes-dijo con su eterno sarcasmo

Deucey mientras tanto, se acomodaba en el piso, debajo de la cama de su chica,Per habia salido decentemente ya vestida de la ducha con ropa prestada por Cleo, y mi hijo, despues de muchos besos y caricias, habia convencido a su novia que era mas bella que la diosa, mi niño ponia algunos cojines en el piso acomodandolos para dormir, Pelusa, el gatito que ustedes ya conocian antes y que ahora tenia un gran moño dorado en la cabeza, veia sin perder detalle lo que mi hijo hacia y parecia preguntarle con su carita curiosa un:

" 8:3 que haces?"

-listo, aqui dormire-dijo sonriendo

-en el piso?-hablo Cleo sorprendida

-claro amor! Per esta embarazada y obviamente jamas dejaria que se acostara abajo

-cierto, me hace daño-decia la rubia ya en la cama muy comoda

-pero..

-el divan me queda algo pequeño y prefiero estar a tu lado, anda, duerme con Per, yo estare bien-sonrio Deucey besandola

Mas Cleo es mas terca que yo y tomo su edredon acostandose con su novio en el suelo

-amor!-reclamo el

-shhhh, yo dormire contigo-dijo ella cubriendolos con el edredon y abrazandolo-donde estes tu, yo estare, ademas- bajo la voz en su oido- DJ quiere dormir con papa

Deuce sonrio

-eso te dijo?-pregunto

-si, asi es,le encanta dormir con su papito-contesto ella cerrando sus ojos y acurrucandose muy cerca del rostro de mi niño-al igual que a su mama

-ok...a dormir entonces-dijo Deuce abrazando a su novia, y enseguida,ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño, el travieso gatito, se subio a ellos, acomodandose entre los dos, uniendose a la noble causa de descansar

Yo no dormi esa noche, las emociones de pocas horas antes, me tenian sumamente estresada, sali de la habitacion,los rayos del sol apuntaban ya, Poseidon estaba sentado en la sala a solas, yo fui hasta el, poniendo mi mano en su hombro, la cual tomo y beso,sentandome sobre su regazo

-crei que dormias-sonrio

-no puedo, todo esto me tiene muy nerviosa-

-descuida, todo estara bien, buscaremos una solucion, siempre lo hago o no?-

-por suerte, asi es-dije acariciandole- solo no dejes que algo le suceda a nuestro bebe...no..no podria soportarlo-

-no va a pasarle nada.. Tienes mi palabra-

Yo sonrei y le bese,envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos, mientras sentia sus caricias que me estaban llevando a otro nivel

-amor..-dije en su boca-aqui no

El se levanto decidido

-no pero si en tu habitacion, siempre hay tiempo para algo rapido-

Y me llevo con el,para hacer cosas de adultos que ustedes no tienen porque enterarse

no pude negarme!

Horas mas tarde, Alucard habia ido al edificio de Poseidon, y vio el gran caos de vehiculos, y aseguradoras que habia en derredor, la luz habia ya regresado extrañamente con la llegada de la mañana,saco su iphone y llamo a su amigo

-es muy temprano,no lo crees?-pregunto mi novio durmiendo a mi lado

-en donde estas?-pregunto

-como escuchas, aun no proceso del todo, que horas son?

-las 7-dijo Alucard mirando su rolex

-me despiertas a las 7? Me acabo de dormir! Que ingrato eres-se quejo Poseidon

-aun no me respondes en donde estas-exigio el vampiro

-tuvimos un ligero problema anoche

-ligero? Todo el estacionamiento esta quemado al igual que los autos!-

-tu di que no me conoces si alguien te pregunta por mi-

-siempre niego que te conozco-sonrio Al

-gracioso, el ente ataco anoche el edificio, se llevo a un joven que vivia exactamente debajo de nosotros

-lo se, Maverik-

-lo conocias?-pregunto Poseidon sorprendido

-si, era un gran chico

-ok, nota mental, conocer mas a los vecinos-

-pero en donde estas?-insistio Al

Poseidon bufo, sabia que se le avecinaban lios

-en casa de Ram, anoche le

llame y..

-what?-dijo el vampiro incredulo- y porque no me llamaste a mi?

-no queria molestarte

- ay no m¥€$& s!-dijo groseramente el padre de Lala-

-eso fue feo-contesto Poseidon levantandose despacio para no despertarme y cambiandose en el proceso-te pido que no grites palabrotas que es demasiado temprano

-no puedo creerlo! Siempre recurres a Ram!-dijo el vampiro molesto

-somos familia-contesto el dios

-si, ya me se esa excusa

-Al no es personal, tenia que sacar a Deuce de casa en ese momento, Hades ira al inframundo a buscar informacion, nos reuniremos para afinar detalles

-es bueno saber que ya hicieron planes y me incluiste

-por favor, no te pongas creepy! Si quieres, ven a casa de Ram y te explico mejor-

-puedo ir o solo familia?-dijo ironico

-solo si me traes el pan para el cafe-sonrio Poseidon

-no estoy de humor-dijo molesto su amigo colgando, esa rivalidad con Ram era en verdad dificil para mi novio. Los apreciaba a ambos pero no se podian ver ni en pintura!

**PODRAN CON 20 MAS O YA VAN A IRSE A DORMIR?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alucard llego 10 minutos despues, Manu le hizo entrar a la oficina de su jefe, en donde ya estaban reunidos, Poseidon, Hades y el padre de Cleo

-no me trajiste el pan?-pregunto el dios indignado

El vampiro evito decir algo mirandolo de malas

-que caracter!-dijo Poseidon por lo bajo-en fin, Al me llamo y le dije que estariamos reunidos aqui, me alegra que vinieras, Hades ira al inframundo por algunos libros, Ram lo acompañara, nosotros iremos a casa de Maddie a esperar a los demas miembros del equipo, hemos decidido que todos los primogenitos duerman juntos y en diferentes casas cada noche para distraer al enemigo-

Alucard le miro dudoso

-con esto me refiero-continuo mi novio al ver la cara de su amigo- solo a Deuce, Clawd, Holt, Frankie,Nefera y Operetta

-Y Lala?-pregunto su padre

-que acaso tu no la tienes ya bajo vigilancia?-interrumpio Ram

Alucard volteo

-y que si la tengo?

-lo ven-sonrio el faraon sonriendo por haber tenido la razon

-que?

-nada

-no! Dime que?-exigio saber Al

-bueno...-contesto nervioso Poseidon

-que ya sabiamos que ibas solo a proteger a tu hija olvidandote de los nuestros-respondio el faraon

-es mi hija!-replico furioso el vampiro

-eres parte de la Rad y mientras, nosotros pensamos en general, tu solo cuidas a tu princesita

-no te atrevas a meter a mi niña-dijo Alucard amenazante, Poseidon interrumpio-

-mejor vamos a calmarnos! Al, nadie esta acusandote de nada, esta bien, Draculaura es tu hija, y que bueno que ya la estas protegiendo

-me lo estas reclamando?-dirigiendo su enojo a su amigo

-no!porque habria de hacerlo?

-te dire porque!-interrumpio Ram-porque nosotros incluimos a tu hija en nuestro plan y tu no a los demas, y te aseguro que ni siquiera a Deuce incluiste

-tu no sabes nada!-replico el vampiro

-lo hiciste?-insisitio Ram-contesta, lo hiciste?

-no! Porque me asegure primero que Lala estuviera a salvo para poder ayudar a los demas!

-ay mira que bien! O sea que la protegiste a ella pero si matan a los nuestros la tuya no correra la misma suerte super! Gran amigo eres, pues no dejare que maten a Deuce porque mi Cleo sufriria y aunque odies escucharlo, seremos familia

-aah siempre la misma cancioncita!-reclamo Alucard-buscate otra porque no sabes si terminara sucediendo

-porque no pasaria?-pregunto Poseidon dudoso

-porque su hija es la mujer mas caprichosa de este mundo y quizas termine con tu hijo antes de casarla!

Ram tambien era un padre posesivo y no le gustaba que tocaran a sus hijas, asi que se fue a los golpes contra el vampiro pero Hades y Poseidon los detuvieron a tiempo

-quieren calmarse?-mandaba el-

-tu solo piensas en ti y En tu niña-alzaba la voz Ram

-claro que pienso en ella idiota! En que mas voy a pensar! Soy su padre y debo protegerla si tu esperas a que otro piense por ti, te felicito,te faltan pantalones

-Poseidon! Sacalo de aqui!-pedia Hades ya todo sangoloteado por el poderoso faraon

El dios jalo a su amigo, sacandolo de la oficina y llevandolo afuera

-que rayos te pasa?-le regaño

-que rayos te pasa a ti! Porque siempre desconfias de mi?

-porque yo sabia que tu solo pensarias en Lala-

Alucard le miro furioso

-asi que tu tambien piensas eso?

-es cierto! Y tu mismo lo dijiste, Al..esta bien,es tu hija, yo lo entiendo, pero yo debo pensar en todos a la vez, aunque solo deseo llevarme a Deuce lejos, pero los del equipo tienen hijos... Y debemos cuidarlos a todos

-y por eso piensas lo peor de mi?

-solo respondeme esto:...incluiste a Deuce en tu plan de proteccion junto a Lala?-

El vampiro bajo la mirada

-ahi esta tu respuesta-contesto Poseidon-esta bien...yo no te lo reclamo, pero debo asegurarme de eliminar a esa cosa, antes de que se lleve a otro de los chicos o al mio...yo se quien eres, yo se que la sobreproteges...y eso te hace un gran padre... Jamas te lo recriminare pero solo quiero que sepas algo...yo tambien peleo por tu hija... Es igual de importante para mi que Deuce... Si vas a cooperar con nosotros necesito que te calmes-

-eres un imbecil-decia aun furioso el vampiro

-di lo que quieras

-debiste llamarme!

-jamas te llamaria!

-y porque?

-porque se como eres con tu familia! Las apartas de todo asunto de la Rad y yo respeto eso, asi que no me vengas ahora con reclamos que se, no me hubieses ayudado al saber que ese ente estuvo por matar a mi hijo-grito Poseidon-porque hubieses preferido mil veces que fuera Deuce a Lala!

Alucard estaba realmente furioso con su amigo, en verdad le creia tan cretino?

-ja.. Parece que Ram te lavo ya el cerebro-dijo al fin el conde

-al menos es mas honesto que tu y si quieres estar en este equipo, debes respetar a todos, o vuelves a tu casa a pelear solo

Y dando media vuelta entro dejando a su compañero bastante confundido, Alucard aspiro con fuerza y entro detras de el, estaba furioso pero era miembro del equipo

-bien,sigamos con lo establecido-

-se largo?-pregunto Ram molesto

-no,no me largue-dijo el conde entrando-soy parte de esto aunque no quieran-

Y se cruzo de brazos bastante apartado de Poseidon

-bien, Ram y yo hablaremos con toda la Rad-dijo el dios molesto- estaremos en casa de Maddie, Hades llevate al vampiro contigo para que te ayude

-bien-acordo su hermano

-debemos empezar antes de que se oculte el sol, pongamonos en movimiento

Asi, Ram siguio al dios, que salio sin decir ni una sola palabra a su ex amigo, Hades lo miro diciendo

-debemos irnos

Alucard asintio sin decir nada mas, ese faraon le estaba colmando la paciencia

Deuce aun con todo el lio encima, no se habia olvidado del asunto de la sortija, asi que en cuanto salimos de la casa de los De Nile, insistio tanto en que lo acompañara al mall, que tuve que acceder, fuimos a casa, me duche,ya habiamos desayunado en casa de Cleo, y salimos hacia las principales joyerias de la ciudad, el entro a una de ellas mientras alguien me llamaba,era la esposa de Al

-hola querida-salude yo

-Maddie! Supe del incendio en el estacionamiento de Poseidon, y Al me dijo que estaban con los De Nile-

-fue una mala noche, Ine-dije suspirando

-debiste venir hacia aca-

-Poseidon decidio ir con Ram-

-lo se y eso le molesto a mi marido

-linda...nosotros respetamos la privacidad de su familia-

-no Maddie...no digas eso,tu me ofreciste tu casa sin titubear y Poseidon nos ayudo en el problema de Al, son nuestra familia

-querida

-y debemos arriesgarnos por ustedes

-yo lo se-dije agradecida-pero conocemos como Alucard suele cuidarlas y para evitar lios con el, es que decidimos ir con los De Nile, ademas, se que Cleo se enojaria si Deuce no hubiese ido a su casa, sabes como es de posesiva

-lo se, pero Maddie, quiero que sepas,que nuestra casa, siempre esta abierta para ustedes, y jamas duden en que les ayuidaremos en todo momento, le debemos mucho a Poseidon, y yo sobre todo, le estoy extremadamente agradecida

-por supuesto querida, se que contamos con ustedes, no te preocupes

Mientras tanto mi hijo estaba viendo las sortijas y nada le gustaba, asi que salio a otra joyeria conmigo siguiendole

-Deucey!-le grite tras el

-no hay nada mama! Absolutamente nada

-tranquilo amor, aun hay tiempo

El suspiraba desesperado, consulte el reloj, aun eran las 11 de la mañana

Estaban ya reunidos en mi casa,Poseidon tenia ya la llave y entraba decidido en la mansion con Patroclus mirandole extrañado

-Maddie me la dio -le dijo mi novio enseñandole el llavero -asi que no me veas con esos ojos de "se que va a robar algo"

-no mi señor

-bien,prepara suficiente comida, vendran los de la Rad

El asintio, Ram entro sonriendo

-te tiene miedo

-ese sentimiento suelo inspirar, vayamos a su oficina

-aqui dormiran los chicos?

-preferiria que no,debemos dividirnos, algunos ayudaran a Hades mientras que otros cuidaremos a los niños

-bien, en que casa dormiran?

-lo decidiremos en la marcha, ven

Hades llegaba con Alucard al inframundo el cual miraba todo con curiosidad

-disculpa lo tetrico

-tu reino es ideal para hacer eternas fiestas de Halloween

-es el inframundo-sonreia el dios abriendo la puerta de su mansion y adentro era un paisaje totalmente opuesto a como era afuera, una gran modernidad le dominaba en todos los sentidos

-vaya-dijo Alucard sorprendido

-te apantalle verdad!?-se vanagloriaba mi cuñado-pasa, aca esta mi biblioteca

El vampiro le siguio, Hades era muy opuesto a Poseidon, era mas serio y no bromeaba, a su gusto,era mas aburrido que su amigo, el dios se trepo a los estantes del lugar buscando mientras el conde se sentaba meditabundo, recordando lo que mi novio le habia reclamado,el tenia razon, debio ordenarle a Seras que tambien cuidara al chico, mas no penso en el, solo su hija ocupaba su mente, Hades estaba hablando desde hacia un buen rato, y al no recibir respuesta, volteo a mirarle, sonrio conociendo ya que era lo que le ocurria a su acompañante

-ya se le pasara-dijo el tio de Deuce

Alucard le miro

-el tiene razon-respondio el vampiro

Hades bajo de un salto

-bueno, si si la tiene,pero es tu derecho de proteger a tu niña

-tu que hubieses hecho?-pregunto Al

-en mi caso, como hermano,debi cuidar de Deuce y mi bebe, porque son mi familia,asegurarme de que ambos estuvieran a salvo

-por eso me siento mal

-pero el no es tu hermano

-como si lo fuera, lo aprecio demasiado y no me gustaria que perdiera a su niño

-eso si-dijo Hades-debiste verlo anoche, estaba realmente asustado por Deuce, esa cosa iba directo por el

-por eso mismo me siento mal, aunque odie admitirlo, Ram tiene razon en lo que dijo

-no soportas al faraon verdad?

el vampiro suspiro

-no, lo tengo odiado, y mas porque esta consiguiendo que el crea todo lo que dice, y yo lo vi primero! Poseidon es mi amigo, Pero Ram siempre sale con su: "somos familia"

-lo son

-ya se! Es culpa de Lala por fijarse en Clawd-dijo molesto

Hades sonrio

-Poseidon te aprecia mas que a Ram, eso te lo aseguro,ahora solo esta ...bajo mucha presion, los niños estan en peligro y mas el suyo, sabe que quien este controlando a ese ente, el punto debil es Deuce y no se detendra hasta deshacerse de el

-jamas dejaria que lo perdiera-respondio Al-por eso estoy aqui, porque pienso ayudarle en todo, aunque el muy imbecil me crea un cretino!

-y que esperabas viniendo de Poseidon, anda, dame una mano, ya se le pasara y volvera a ser el mismo idiota de antes

-mas le vale-dijo el vampiro molesto

Deuce y yo visitamos todas las joyerias cercanas y nada le convencio, tiene unos gustos bastante sofisticados y deseaba realmente sorprender a su novia, volviamos a casa en auto mientras el estaba mirando por la ventana

**PARA DORMIR DEJO CHAPTER**

**LOS ESPERO MAÑANA SOLO SI HAY 20 COMENTARIOS MAS SI NO**

**HASTA EL LUNES**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

-nos falto alguna?-pregunte tratando de sacar conversacion

El suspiro

-no...fuimos a todas

-la ultima sortija era linda-quise animarlo

-era un asco!-respondio molesto

-no tanto

-mama!

-ok ok, calmate...aun hay tiempo...

-con este problema encima, sin poder salir hasta mas tarde y aparte en menos de una semana?

-bueno, podemos ir a Nueva York

El me miro esperanzado

-en serio?

-si, porque no?

-eso seria genial!

-bien, iremos mañana, te parece?

-si! Gracias Maddie-dijo aliviado

Yo sonrei acariciando su carita, no queria verlo preocupado

Llegamos a casa y ya estaban algunos reunidos, Viktor,los Hyde, los Wolf, estaban ya con Poseidon, Clawd estaba junto a Holt en las escaleras esperando a mi hijo al cual saludaron y subieron a su habitacion, ordene que se sirviera la comida para todos, mientras Poseidon les contaba lo sucedido, en cuanto se desocupo fui hacia el

-todo bien?-pregunte

-si,solo esperamos a Hades y Alucard, se registraron anoche 15 muertes mas

-que terrible-dije asustada-por cierto, me gustaria llevar mañana a Deucey a New York

-no Maddie

-Poseidon-replique

-no sabemos si esa cosa lo siga, no es bueno que abandonen la ciudad por ahora

-podriamos mantenerlo a salvo-dije molesta

-eso no lo sabes

-dejame comprobarlo

-no

-el es mio! Puedo hacerlo

-tambien es mio y no quiero que lo alejes de mi lado!-reclamo seriamente

En verdad se veia asustado

El respiro hondo

-quizas es bueno que te lo lleves pero...no quiero que lo hagas, quiero ver que este a salvo, y solo yo, siendo un dios, pude servir de escudo..anoche lo comprobe y eso...me hace sentir un poco mejor...si te lo llevas, querre ir con ustedes y no me importara la RAD, los niños quedarian expuestos al peligro pero me importara mas que el mio este a salvo

Lo entendi totalmente

Asi que asenti

-tienes razon, no iremos a ningun lado...es nuestro hijo y debemos cuidarlo

El me miro

-gracias-me respondio sinceramente

Yo solo le regale un beso en la mejilla, tenia que dejar de pensar solo en mi y ahora hacerlo un "nosotros" la parte dificil era decirselo a Deuce

El cual estaba con sus amigos hablando de la situacion cuando yo entre a su cuarto

-cariño.-comence-no podemos salir de la ciudad

-que?-dijo el

-es lo mejor para tu seguridad,no sabemos si..

-mama!

-Deucey, entiende, esto no es..

-no! Es que necesito ir a buscar esa sortija! Quien dijo que no podemos salir?

-Poseidon-

-aaaah y le haces caso ahora? Maddie, Siempre hemos sido tu y yo!

-cuando te conviene-reclame-cuando no, ahí si adoras a tu padre! Pues no jovencito, usted lo involucro en su vida y ahora obedecera sus ordenes

-pero

-te quedas aqui! Y si te escapas, yo misma deshago tu compromiso, te convierto en una linda estatua y se acabo el problema! Entendiste?

Deuce solo me miraba asombrado y yo sali sin esperar replica, es tan dificil criar a un semidios rebelde y voluntarioso!

Hades llego en ese instante cargado de libros con Alucard ayudandole, Per llego corriendo a saludar a su marido como si fuese ido a la guerra

-te extrañe cosita mona!-le decia melosa la chica a mi cuñado colgandose de su cuello

-gracias nena pero...no me dejas caminar

-osea que no extrañaste tu a mi?-pregunto la diosa haciendo un puchero-que malo!

-claro que te extrañe Per! Es que...

-osea como ahora estoy gorda y fea ya no me amas!-reclamaba llorosa la exagerada joven ya que aun seguia linda y delgada como una vara

-claro que no amor-trataba Hades de convencerla aun con los libros en las manos-es solo que..

-quieres caminar?-le regaño Alucard-que estas cosas son pesadas!

-osea, estan los demas en la oficina-contesto Persefone cruzandose de brazos y sentandose enojada en la sala-

Ambos hombres fueron a llevar los libros mientras seguia refunfuñando molesta

-claro! Como ahora estoy gorda, fea,sin gracia el ni me pela pero a la Mente esa si que la adora!-

Cuando las mujeres nos embarazamos , tenemos cambios de humor gracias a las hormonas, se imaginaran ustedes que con una diosa como Per, estos eran maaaas radicales,asi que del enojo paso al llanto

-Hades!-grito llorando

Este salio de la oficina como de rayo

-que pasa amor? Que sucede?-pregunto mirando a todos lados

-besame!-mando

-pero...-la miro asombrado

-hazlo!

El dios obedecio enseguida abrazando a su mujer y besandola tiernamente

-me extrañaste?-volvio ella a preguntar despacio, Hades sonrio

-cada segundo..extraño tus lindos ojos, tu hermosa cara y esa manera que tienes de abrazarme, no me gusta que nos separemos porque siento como si algo me faltara

-ay que lindo!-dijo enamorada la diosa

El sonrio besandola otra vez

-puedo ir ya con los demas?-pregunto Hades docilmente

-ya ya puedes!te amo

-y yo a ti-respondio volviendo con sus compañeros

Poseidon estaba algo apartado leyendo los libros que su hermano habia traido, Alucard le miraba analizandolo, se veia muy serio, como si algo lo estuviera preocupando extremadamente, Ram tambien le miraba y leia a la vez, Hades llego y tomo uno de los libros poniendose tambien a buscar

Viktor le hablo

-que buscamos?-dijo dudoso e iba a coger uno de los tomos cuando Hades le dijo

-no toques eso...no le entenderias, solo gente que conoce de magia negra puede hacerlo, por eso solo nosotros 4 podemos leerlos

-entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Clawrk-

-Creo-respondio Alucard mirando a Poseidon por si este le contradecia-que seria bueno que reunieran toda la informacion posible acerca de lo ocurrido con este ente y desde cuando comenzo todo,quizas haya algun patron que se repita

-bien-respondio Viktor y el lobo dirigiendose hacia mi laptop que habia puesto a su total disposicion ,el faraon aprovecho para levantarse y salir de la oficina, Alucard volvio a su lectura, habia demasiados hechizos que podian contrarestar los poderes del ente,pero ninguno aseguraba que lo hiciera,Ram volvio con un whiskey en las rocas entregandoselo a Poseidon

-toma, te hace falta

El dios le miro sonriendo, y bebiendo, el padre de Cleo se sento a su lado sin dejar de mirarle, Su amigo se veia realmente preocupado,yo entre a ayudarles minutos despues de que me asegure que los chicos estaban comiendo, me uni en su busqueda,los miembros de la Rad faltante se unieron media hora mas tarde y nos dedicamos a buscar hechizos y recolectar informacion acerca de la bestia que atacaba, notamos que habia empezado hacia dos semanas atras, con una muerte por noche y asi fue haciendose mas poderosa hasta atacar a varios en un solo dia,no habiamos puesto atencion a esto,quizas porque comenzo su guerra solo contra los normies y pasaban por muertes comunes antes de comenzar a hacerlo con Monsters, horas mas tarde, Deuce entro:

-papa, son las 5, me pediste que te avisara

El dia se habia pasado volando sin nosotros avanzar en nada

Mi novio se paro rapidamente

-si cariño, gracias,escuchen, Clawrk, Stein, Jekyll, lleven a los niños con ustedes, y grabense claramente lo que haran

Poseidon puso una biblia en la mesa

-estuve leyendo acerca de lo sucedido en Egipto hace siglos,es exactamente lo mismo que esta pasando ahora,la gente que seguia a Moises al saber que este espiritu vengativo iba por los primogenitos, pintaron, con sangre del primer carnero de su manada, sus puertas evitando que se llevaran a sus hijos

-sangre de carnero primogenito?-preguntaba Stein-y donde encontraremos eso?

-yo me encargo -contesto el padre de Clawd-

- bien,llevalos a tu casa, dormiran ahí y asi los iremos llevando de un lugar a otro, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Maddie, ira con ustedes y Per, nosotros... nos quedaremos aqui tratando de encontrar alguna forma de detenerlo

Yo lo mire fijamente, sabia lo dificil que era separarse de su hijo quien habia estado en la puerta observando a su padre

-bien, ponganse en movimiento-mando-tienen menos de dos horas para que empiece a anochecer

Nos levantamos decididos, mientras el iba hacia Deucey

-no salgas de la casa,por favor-pidio su padre tomandolo con cariño de su carita

-descuida, no lo hare-sonrio

Le abrazo con fuerza diciendole al oido

-si algo te llegara a suceder...

-estare bien papa, tampoco es mi deseo morir, no te preocupes por mi...te llamare

Poseidon le beso dulcemente diciendo

-ok, cuidate,te amo niño

Mi hijo le sonrio y yo me acerque

-avisale a los demas-mande a Deuce

El salio obedeciendo mientras palmeaba su hombro

-lo cuidare bien

-cuidense los dos-pidio

Yo asenti y sali de la oficina, no me gustaba verlo asi, no era muy comun

Mi novio suspiro volviendo hacia los libros, esa noche tenian que descubrir alguna forma de detenerlo

Llegamos sin contratiempo a casa de los Wolf, Holt, Frankie, Operetta, Heath y Deuce llegaban con cara de fastidio a la pequeña casa de la familia y la cual rebosaba de niños de todas las edades, Harriet nos recibia sonriendo y habia preparado una gran cena para todos, Nefertari llego con sus hijas a casa de los Wolf minutos despues, eso era un caos, habia demasiados niños gritones y corriendo por la casa, a estos deberian darles clases de planificacion infantil

-quieres que yo duerma aqui, con todos estos monstruillos alrededor mio?-decia Nefera molesta mirando con horror

-Neffy-le regaño su madre

-osea, estoy mega de acuerdo con ella!-dijo Per mirando a todos los lobitos corriendo con algarabia- Que acaso no te cuidas, nena?-le pregunto de forma grosera a Harriet que se valio el pellizco que le meti

-aay! Maddie!-me grito

-no seas imprudente-le regañe

Cleo llego directo con mi hijo a besarle, no se habian visto en todo el dia y ya se extrañaban

-nosotras podemos dormir en mi habitacion-decia Clawdeen a Frankie,Operetta y Cleo-

-nuestra habitacion!-replico Howleen- sentada en el sofa con una bolsa de patatas y mirando la serie de Big Time Rush, si Lala era Directioner, Howleen era Rusher, aunque como toda adolescente, amaba a ambos grupos, ella misma se autonombraba DirecRusher, los jovenes de hoy en dia son muy raros

-Creo que todas pueden dormir con ustedes-sonrio Harriet a Howleen quitandole las papas

-mama!

-no cenaras si comes esto

-de todas maneras a ver si alcanzo comida!-dijo grosera

-Howleen!

-que? Somos muchos!-replico la chica

Clawdeen la jalo

-de todas maneras, no te hara mal no comer, estas gorda! Ven conmigo

-ayyy! Oye,mama! Calmala

Y haciendo su show fueron hacia su habitacion, Harriet sonrio apenada

-estas niñas!

-descuida-hice lo mismo-tengo un chico adolescente en casa

-pero gracias a dios yo no tengo hermanos-dijo Deuce ironico

Yo lo mire molesta, ergo!los hijos siempre te dejan en mal

-vayamos a mi cuarto-dijo Clawd a sus amigos-

Fueron con el, mientras Nefera discutia con su madre

-pero mama!-

-no me interesa un maldito demonio si no te gusta jovencita-decia con firmeza la faraona con una energia que no la creia capaz-te quedaras aqui te parezca o no, asi que ve con tu hermana ahora!

Ella bufo furiosa pero obedecio tomando sus cosas

Yo la mire sonriendo

-es mi adoracion, pero en ocasiones es necesaria la rudeza-contesto encogiendose de hombres

Le di like con mi mano, esa era la actitud!

**DEMASIADO LENTAS**

**VEAMOS SI LO HACEN MEJOR EL DIA DE HOY**

**20 MAS Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Clawrk llego minutos despues con Jekyll a su lado, embadurnando con sangre la puerta,los mas pequeños se le acercaban curiosos

-que haces papi?-le preguntaban

Harriet los quitaba amorosamente

-papi esta trabajando, dejenlo en paz y vayan adentro

Yo les ayude, habia una puerta trasera y lo mejor era asegurarnos que los chicos estuvieran bien cuidados,ellos estaban ya en las habitaciones

-tu familia es muy numerosa-sonreia Holt acostado en la cama de Clawd

-demasiado, te acostumbras con el tiempo-dijo el

-yo no podria acostumbrarme a un hermano-hablo mi hijo quien estaba recargado en el marco de una puerta-ya me acostumbre a ser el unico

-igual yo-acepto Holt-con mi otra personalidad, haz de cuenta que tengo un hermano fastidioso

-en verdad no les gustaria un hermano?-sonrio Clawd

-no-dijo Deuce-realmente no.., creo que prefiero esperar a que nazca mi hijo

-aun falta mucho-

-no, no tanto-contesto feliz

-como?-preguntaron asombrados sus amigos

-este...digo..-rectifico Deuce nervioso-claro! Obvio que falta mucho, no se porque dije que no, yo..solo..;jugamos video juegos?

Los demas aceptaron pero Clawd le miro con cierta duda,sabia que su amigo escondia un gran secreto

Los 4 de la Rad mientras tanto, leian sin parar, asi habian pasado la tarde, ya el sol se habia ocultado por completo y Alucard le hablaba a su mujer

-no salgan por favor-pedia a Ine

-descuida, no iremos a ningun lado, Lala esta hablando por Skype con Thad, la ha mantenido distraida todo el tiempo-

-ok, Seras esta ya cuidandola, no dejara que nada se acerque

-y los demas chicos?-pregunto la dama preocupada

-estan con los Wolf

-Al...debiste ofrecer nuestra casa

-quise hacerlo amor pero Poseidon no quiere

-obligalo! Estaran mejor aqui

El conde volteo al escuchar que la puerta se abria, el dios del mar salia un rato, ya estaba bastante agobiado y no habian encontrado mas que un par de hechizos

-podemos combinarlos-sugeria Hades detras de su hermano

-Ine, te llamo mas tarde

-claro amor, te amo

-y yo a ti, cuida de Lala-y el conde guardaba su iphone acercandose a sus compañeros

-creo que es una buena idea eso de combinar hechizos, podemos usar mi magia y la de Hades-decia Ram-

-podemos intentarlo-decia Poseidon cabizbajo-ya esta cayendo la noche

Alucard estaba por hablar, cuando de nuevo, la luz fallo

Los 4 se miraron unos a otros

-ya esta comenzando-dijo Hades

En la casa de los Wolf, el gritadero de los niños fue general, yo corri hacia la habitacion de los chicos y Deuce salia de ella buscando a su novia que nos golpeamos en el corredor

-que bruto!-dije yo doliendome-estas hecho de piedra o que?

-Ay Maddie! -reclamo

-vine a buscarte!

-y yo sali por Cleo-contesto el prendiendo su iphone en modo de lampara entrando al cuarto de Clawdeen,yo le segui

La chica corrio al verlo a abrazarle, Persefone estaba con ellas

-igual que ayer Maddie

Yo asenti

-Deuce, Clawd! Todos quedense en esta habitacion, si esa cosa quiere entrar por ustedes, tendra que pasar sobre mi-dije decidida armando mi arco

En mi casa mientras tanto, Patroclus encendia unas velas, estaba mas oscuro de lo normal

-estamos muy romanticos-decia Hades sonriendo

Alucard le regreso el gesto mas Poseidon miraba hacia afuera muy serio, estaba por ir hacia el cuando Ram fue a su lado

-el estara bien-dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro

Mi novio no dijo una sola palabra

Hades continuaba leyendo en la oscuridad con unos lentecitos bastante comicos para lectura, le daba un parecido a Gepetto por la forma en que se los colocaba,el conde se levanto para ir hacia mi oficina para traer otro libro y continuar la busqueda cuando un temblor sacudio el edificio, los 4 hombres se cimbraron por el brutal movimiento

-que fue eso?-pregunto Hades asustado

-eres el dios del inframundo y te espantas?-pregunto Al

-no me gustan los temblores!

Poseidon miro hacia arriba y una extraña luz iluminaba la habitacion de su hijo

-alla!-grito

Los 4 salieron corriendo escaleras arriba,y justo antes de entrar,la puerta se rompia en mil pedazos, Poseidon quien iba delante recibio los pedazos de la misma y entraba observando que habia sucedido

El lugar estaba hecho un caos, la extraña mujer estaba en medio de la habitacion, parecia furiosa por no haber hallado a su objetivo,Alucard apuntaba preparado con sus armas, los objetos del cuarto comenzaron a dar vueltas como remolino, Poseidon le miraba fijamente tratando de liberar parte de su poder en ella en un tiro certero, mas los objetos que giraban en derredor se lo impedian, el ente, la cual era una forma humanoide de color blanco y sin rostro, sonreia de manera macabra con los cabellos encima, una mano huesuda y sin vida con largas uñas le indicaba a el dios que la siguiera, mi novio no dio un solo paso, asi que el espiritu rugio furioso saliendo por la ventana con un gran estruendo del lugar dejando una total destruccion

-que cosa...-se quedo sin palabras Ram

-sigamosla!-mando Poseidon activando su torbellino

-espera, no lo hagas!-dijo Alucard

Demasiado tarde, el dios del mar habia desaparecido

-vayamos con el-pidio Hades

Los demas saliendo detras de su lider

El ente iba viajando brincando de lugar en lugar, casa por casa en donde tocaba iba dejando su estela de muerte

Poseidon trataba de que no siguiera cometiendo mas atrocidades y le atacaba con sus poderes, pero nada resultaba, eso realmente estaba enfureciendo al dios, gritos de dolor y espanto estaban cubriendo la ciudad, hasta que llego al cementerio, el padre de mi hijo, llego detras de el, la criatura se poso en medio de un claro en donde estaba una gran estatua que reflejaba un hermoso angel de paz, este ser tenia a un grupo de pequeñas almas reunidas y atadas con un extraño lazo blanco, eran los niños que habia ido recogiendo, en medio de ellos, estaba el alma de Deuce

Poseidon le miro asustado

Era su niño!

El ser se aparecio de un salto frente a el sonriendo de manera macabra, el lider de la Rad dio unos pasos decidido hacia los chicos cuando comenzo la extraña mujer a desatar un torbellino de color negro y nauseabundo alrededor de las almas, las cuales empezaron a llorar asustadas, Deuce solo miraba a su padre gritando

-papa! Ayudame

Eso fue suficiente para que se fuera directo hacia el tornado tratando de traspasarlo, los gritos de su hijo pidiendo que lo salvara lo estaban desesperando, mas el circulo silbante era poderoso, y lo que era peor,lo estaba lastimando, a el! Que era un dios,y se supone que nada podia herirlo,ademas de estar acostumbrado a los torbellinos , pero, no podia alcanzarlo, aun cuando trataba de con todas su fuerzas de llegar hasta su hijo, no podia, el monstruo lo alejaba en un feroz rugido, las almas de los pequeños estaban desapareciendo una a una entre lamentos terribles, estaban sufriendo, era demasiado para Poseidon, no podia dejar que su niño muriera de esa forma, gritaba su nombre tratando de alcanzarlo y luchando a su vez con el ser que lo atacaba sin compasion, sentia ya en su cuerpo heridas graves, escucho 2,3 hasta 5 detonaciones de las armas de Alucard, e incluso su nombre fue mencionado, nada importaba, solo queria salvar a su hijo, cuando se libero al fin,y traspaso el poderoso torbellino, al estar por llegar a Deuce, este sonrio de manera macabra, diciendo en arameo un "te tenemos", y dando un gran grito de dolor, desaparecio

Poseidon no podia creerlo, Deuce habia muerto

Grito el nombre de su hijo, y se fue contra el ente que habia detenido su poderoso tornado y venia ya en direccion hacia el para embestirlo, cuando Alucard le jalo sacandolo de su camino, la mujer rugio furiosa mientras Hades y Ram le atacaban , Poseidon trataba de zafarse del agarre del vampiro pero este le decia

-mirame! Poseidon! Escuchame!-

El dios estaba realmente fuera de si, los truenos sonaban feroces en el cielo y el mar comenzo a alzar peligrosas olas,el agua reaccionaba ante la furia de su amo

-escuchame!-le sacudio el conde con fuerza-ese no era tu hijo

-Deucey-gritaba con tristeza su padre

-cariño,mirame-le pedia su amigo tomando su cara-no era Deuce...oiste?no era el, te lo juro

Poseidon le miro con los ojos en llanto

-te lo juro por mi vida que no era el...

Comenzo a calmarse poco a poco

Alucard le abrazo con fuerza,tratando de apaciguar su furia

-mi niño-decia en voz baja

-te llevare con el-dijo el vampiro, aun continuaba la pelea, Hades habia evitado que el ser se les acercara, el conde tomo a Poseidon llevandoselo consigo

-a donde demonios se la lleva!-grito Ram

Hades solo continuaba la pelea, el ser grito furioso al ver que su objetivo habia huido

Deuce estaba con los chicos en su habitacion, de hecho, pasandosela muy a gusto contando cuentos de terror, la unica asustada era Persefone quien estaba abrazando un osote de peluche

-osea! Que mal rollo que esten contando eso!-decia en su tono fresa-no es nada bonito!

-que no eres la reina del inframundo?-preguntaba Operetta con burla

-osea y? Mega cero con el terror, todo eso me da cosita y..

En eso, Poseidon abria la puerta de un golpe, asustandolos a todos, Persefone sobre todo avento el oso al primero que tenia enfrente que era Heath

-ay! Eso dolio!

-perdon!-dijo apenada

-ese si fue un mega oso peluchon-dijo Holt con burla a su primo

-Poseidon!-dije yo levantandome-que paso?

El busco a su hijo con la mirada,la cual se ilumino al verlo, fue hacia el sacudiendolo con fuerza

-eres tu? Estas bien?estas lastimado? Estas completo?no te paso nada?

-si, estoy bien-dijo extrañado mi niño

-saliste de casa? No me digas que saliste de casa! Deuce! No debes desobedecer nunca! Eres..

-dad!dad!-alzo la voz mi hijo-estas asustandome! No te pongas freak!Estoy bien!

Y le miro bastante asombrado, Poseidon solo sonrio y aunque lucho por no llorar, las lagrimas le traicionaron abrazandolo con fuerza

Deuce miro al vampiro como diciendo: "que pasa?" Y Alucard solo nos indico un "silencio" con la mano

-salgamos-pidio Cleo sabiendo que su suegro queria estar a solas con su hijo,todos obedecieron enseguida, yo me acerque a Alucard preguntando

-que sucedio?

-aca te explico-dijo el cerrando la puerta

Deuce abrazo a su padre tratando de calmarlo

-papa...estoy bien...

-crei...

-que sucedio?

Alucard me ponia al tanto de la situacion

-esa perra!-dije yo furiosa

-Deucey no a salido de aqui-respondio Cleo- todo el tiempo a estado conmigo

-lo se, yo sabia que no era el, pero ese ente engaño a Poseidon, para que? No se, y me da miedo averiguarlo-dijo el vampiro preocupado

-y los demas?

-se quedaron luchando con el, yo solo tome a mi amigo trayendolo hacia aca

-dejaste a mi Hades solo?-le reclamo Per dandole un manotazo al conde

-auch!oye! Eso duele! Ni mi mujer me pega niña!-replico Al

**MUCHO MEJOR**

**ESPERAMOS 20 MAS DE ACUERDO?**

**HAGAMOS UN JUEGO PARA QUE SE ANIMEN**

**CONTESTEN ESTAS 3 PREGUNTAS SI ES QUE SE CREEN MUY FANS DE LOS FICS**

**1.- COMO SE LLAMABA LA CHICA DE "UNA GRIEGA INVASION"**

**2.- COMO SE LLAMABAN LOS 5 ESTORBOS?**

**3.- COMO LE DICE POSEIDON A ALUCARD DE CARIÑO?**

**VEAMOS SI SON TAN LISTAS**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

-porque dejaste solo a mi marido!

-esta con Ram! Que ojala y muera en combate!

-oye!-le solto otro manotazo Cleo

-hey! Dejen de usarme de piñata-se enojo Alucard cruzandose de brazos

Deuce escuchaba lo que habia sucedido de voz de su propio padre quien estaba recostado con el, mi hijo sonrio quitando el cabello de su frente

-eres un idiota

-gracias

-te dejaste engañar como a un chino-

-a los chinos los engañan?-pregunto el dios extrañado

-yo estoy bien! Ademas, jamas me dejaria atrapar sin dar pelea, acaso no me conoces? Pelee contra ti en tu palacio

-lo se-dijo mi novio tomando la mano de su hijo- pero...cuando DJ este aqui, y tenga edad para trepar un arbol, quiero...que no sientas al verlo, que tu corazon se detenga por el susto, que no te sientas mal cuando se lastime jugando futbol o que te preocupes cuando corra con sus amigos sin temor a caerse, que no sientas rabia cuando llegue llorando a tu casa diciendo que un grandulon le quito su juguete, querras matar al que lo hizo llorar, sentiras, que te doleria en el alma ver que se lastime y es peor, si llegase a ser lastimado por otros...eso es ser padre Deuce... No puedes permitir que tus hijos se vayan antes que tu... Que alguien tome sus vidas y no los vuelvas a ver mas

Mi niño lo escuchaba atentamente, entendia a la perfeccion a su padre, se acerco a el besandolo con dulzura

-lo se, te amo papa

-y yo a ti cariño-sonrio Poseidon

-no me gusta verte asi

El dios suspiro

-has estado muy serio y preocupado olvidandote de ser tu, y eso no me gusta, me alivia ver que ante los problemas, eres el mismo sarcastico ilogico de siempre, me infundes confianza y se, que ante todo, las cosas saldran bien

-me he sentido algo inquieto por ti

-no lo hagas, quiero que confies en mi, en que no me dejare vencer por nadie porque en primera, soy tu hijo y ningun ente vence a un descendiente de Poseidon, en segunda, por mi propia familia, quiero conocer a mi hijo y a enseñarle lo orgulloso que debe estar de su abuelo, y tercera, porque soy un semidios, y luchare ante cualquier adversidad, porque quiero que mi padre este orgulloso de mi

-lo estoy y mucho-dijo Poseidon besandolo-eres mi gran orgullo

-entonces confia en mi y vence a este nuevo enemigo, yo creo en ti,y quiero que el lider del equipo de la RAD se libre de esa amenaza sobre nosotros

-ten por seguro que lo hare

Deuce beso de nuevo a su padre quien abrazo a su hijo con fuerza

-dilo-dijo mi niño

-que cosa?

-eso que me dices siempre

Poseidon rio

-da asco el como te quiero

-demasiado-le respondio sonriendo- me amas mas que a Percy Jackson?

-a quien? -pregunto mi novio

-es un libro, dice que es hijo tuyo

-me agarrarian borracho porque no conozco a ningun Percy

-mas te vale, que no quiero compartir mi herencia-dijo Deuce interesadamente

-descuida, no tengo mas hijos, me los comi

Claro que mi niño lo miro sorprendido

-estoy bromeando!-

Horas mas tarde, Poseidon y Alucard volvian a mi mansion, asegurandose que todo estaba en orden en casa de los Wolf

-estas mas tranquilo?-pregunto el vampiro a su amigo

-de hecho-dijo Poseidon muy palido-...no

Y se desvanecio de la nada, Al le sostuvo llamandole

Hades y Ram salieron al oirlos

-que le ocurrio?

-no lo se! Se desmayo!-dijo El conde algo asustado

-llevemosle al mueble-dijo Ram sosteniendolo

El dios se veia bastante palido, Hades lo examino

-traere algo de vino, si no se recupera con una copa de whiskey, es que esta muerto!

Ram y Alucard le miraron asustados, el faraon le siguio, mientras el papa de Lala veia bastante preocupado a su amigo, tenia varios golpes en su cuerpo, cosa que le parecio extraño, el es un dios y se supone que deberia de haberse curado ya, toco su frente, estaba enfriandose muy rapido, se estaba volviendo humano?como habia sucedido aquello? Acaso el haber entrado al torbellino que la mujer invoco...habia provocado esto? Sabia que algo habia tramado ese ente!

Alucard sin pensarlo, mordio su dedo anular de la mano derecha, abrio la boca del dios y suspiro deseando que funcionara, introdujo una pequeña gota de su propia sangre en el, Poseidon comenzo a brillar, y se movio despertando, Alucard sonrio

-que...-dijo mi novio levantandose

-te sientes bien?-pregunto el conde ayudandole a incorporarse

-que me paso?

-te pusiste nena y te desmayaste

-yo?

-si

-jamas me habia pasado-dijo sentandose

-siempre hay una primera vez, quizas estas embarazado-bromeo el vampiro

-ves? Por eso te dije que te cuidaras,no queria hijos-respondio con sarcasmo mi novio restregando su cara tratando de despabilarse

-ya sabes que no me gusta protegerme, no es lo mismo, dime te sientes mejor?-

-si...no se que me paso, solo senti una gran pesadez

Alucard lo toco, ya estaba normal, prefirio no informarle de las sospechas de lo que el ente habia hecho

-estas bajo mucha presion, quizas eso te afecto, lo de Deuce...

-quizas-

-pero lo viste por ti mismo, el esta bien-

-si...estuve a punto de descontrolarme, si no es por ti..

-hey-dijo Alucard jalando el cabello de El dios atrayendolo hacia el-jamas te dejare solo, se que piensas que soy un cretino pero

-Al-

-me importas! Tu me importas mucho, tu familia es tan valiosa como la mia, jamas dejaria que algo le ocurriera a tu niño, y no pienso alejarme de ti nunca, ahora me perteneces

-como?-pregunto Poseidon dudoso

-nada, no te preocupes

El dios le sonrio, abrazando a su amigo

-gracias por haberme ayudado a no descontrolarme

-para servirte

En eso Hades y Ram llegaron con la bebida

-vaya! Ya despertaste, me alegro, no necesitas esto-dijo su hermano mostrando el whiskey

-si lo necesito-dijo Poseidon tomando el vaso con el escoces bebiendoselo de una sola engullida -aaah joder Hades! No sabes preparar ni un simple trago

-no soy un alcoholico como tu!

-tu bebes cual albañil, solo vulgares cervezas, bien, caballeros, que hemos sacado en claro de esta noche?-dijo Poseidon levantandose decidido

-que ese ente te vio la cara de estupido?-dijo Ram

-aparte de eso?

-que es mejor que tu?-respondio su hermano

-no en esta vida

-que puede tomar la forma de la persona que mas nos importa-dijo el conde

-exacto, lo ven? Por eso el es mi mejor amigo-

Alucard solo veia con orgullo a Ram como diciendole "superame bitch"

- debemos enfrentarlo en medio de un terreno desolado, solo los 4, asi que trabajaremos en el hechizo perfecto, mezclemos magia señores, destruyamos al muy maldito

-podria ser peligroso juntar diferente magia-dijo Ram-Hades y yo podriamos pero, 4 hechizos diferentes

-esta cosa no esta bromeando, Ram, destruyo la habitacion de Deuce, y viene directo hacia el,lo quiero muerto, lo quiero total y absolutamente destruido y si tengo que invocar a toda la maldita magia que conozcamos aun la del payasito de la tele, lo hare, aunque nos destruyamos los 4 en el intento de invocarla,tenlo por seguro que la utilizare si con eso nos llevamos a esa maldita perra con nosotros, me dare por bien servido!-

A tal discurso, como negarse? Asi que se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato

La mañana llego y Deuce, Persefone y yo llegamos a la mansion, mi hijo queria ver su habitacion, estaba totalmente destruida, lo bueno era que la mayoria de sus fotos se las habia llevado al cuarto de la mansion de su padre

-pero...-decia asombrado- pero..

-por dios! -dije yo al igual que el

-quiero su cabeza! -grito furioso saliendo

-parece que tu hijo ya descubrio su habitacion -dijo Alucard en la oficina al oir a Deuce

Poseidon suspiro

-si, esto me costara mucho dinero

Salio a nuestro encuentro, yo bajaba tratando de calmar a nuestra fiera

-esta todo destruido!-grito furioso

-ah si, no te lo dije?-le contesto su papa como si nada

-no! Destruyo mis cosas! Esto...esto no lo soporto! Alguien va a reponerme todo eso!-reclamaba furioso yendo hacia la cocina

-ya sabes que sere yo-le respondi mirando ambos como iba abriendo y azotando puertas colerico

-sabes, si tuviera un cabello largo, lacio y con mechas, pensaria que es Cleo

-son pareja, lo malo se le pega

Poseidon se acerco sonriendo a besarme lentamente

-te amo

-y yo a ti-le acaricie-te extraño

-creeme, yo mas, despues de esto, nos iremos de vacaciones, luna de miel sin boda

-suena fantastico, y Persefone entro con ustedes?

-si, esta ya fastidiando a Hades

-bien, ya era hora de que lo fastidiara a el, se quejo por todo en casa de los Wolf, entre ella y Nefera hicieron odioso el momento, ya queria llegar a casa, aprpvechare para ducharme

-quieres compañia?-pregunto el coqueto

-si subes conmigo no saldremos en horas y eso lo sabes-le dije sonriendo

-cierto...te esperamos en la oficina

-trato hecho-dije-ve a calmar a tu niño

El asintio y se dirigio hacia la cocina, Deuce estaba tomando su acostumbrado cafe, Harriet no cocinaba tan bien a como el estaba acostumbrado, asi que el hambre contribuia a su mal humor

-mala noche?-pregunto su padre mirandolo y entrando con las manos en los bolsillos

-pesima!-decia el-Cleo no durmio comoda, Nefera estuvo molestandola, Howleen y Clawdeen peleando por todo, Frankie me piso 3 veces, Per y sus osos peluchones, le agarro el asco en la mañana y no dejo de quejarse por todo, terrible

Poseidon se rio

-no te rias! Que no me hace gracia

-entonces tampoco a mi

-esto es me estresa! Ya quiero estar con mi mujer a solas o dormir en mi propia cama! Que por cierto ya no tengo

-te comprare otra

-conociendote, eres capaz de comprarme una de carrito!

-es de payaso, pero si quieres la cambiare

Deuce sonrio, de nuevo estaba ahí el bromista de su padre

-ya falta poco-le consolaba Poseidon-

-aparte no tengo aun la sortija! Y Es otro dia perdido

-hablando de eso-dijo el dios

Y sacaba un estuche dorado de sus jeans

Deuce le vio curioso

Su padre lo abrio,un hermosisimo diamante azul estaba montado en medio de un aro blanco, con pequeños diamantes custodiandolo enderredor

-por Zeus!-dijo Deuce asombradisimo

Poseidon cerro la caja de golpe

-sorry, lo perdiste

-no! Perdon!perdon papa!es una expresion

-mmm,no me convences

-papa! Perdoname!

-no se, no se

-dad! Por favor!

-quien es el mejor dios del Olimpo?-pregunto vanidoso

-obvio tu!

-no te escuche?

-que tu! Tu eres el mejor, dejame verlo, ya

-asi no

Deuce bufo

-ok ok! Papito lindo, tu eres el mas poderoso e increible dios de tooooodo el bendito Olimpo y lugares circunvecinos, contento?

Poseidon sonrio

-asi esta mejor

Deuce rodo los ojos detras de sus lentes, su padre le entrego la sortija

Era exquisita, justo como el la habia soñado

-es hermosa!-dijo el

-esa sortija siempre la quiso Anfitrite

Mi hijo le miro

-tu ex esposa

-si

-la que murio?

-si, creo , murio, desaparecio, la mataron, exactamente no se que fue lo que le paso

-entonces no puedo aceptarla-dijo Deuce

-porque no?

-por su recuerdo

-si yo ya ni me acuerdo de como era!, escucha...esa sortija la mande a hacer con los forjadores de joyas de los dioses, ese diamante, lo encontre en el fondo del mar, es unico en su especie, el oceano no da piedras preciosas, hijo, pero este brillaba en lo mas profundo, asi que mande a hacer esta joya, para la mujer que se ganara mi corazon, por eso no se la di a mi esposa

-pero... Maddie...no querrias darsela a ella?

Poseidon sonrio

-tu eres nuestra joya mas preciada, nuestro compromiso,y si algun dia le pido a tu madre que se case conmigo, ya tengo pensado en algo

-en serio?

El le guiño un ojo con complicidad

-tu confia en mi

Deuce sonrio

-ok, gracias papa!

Mi novio le sonrio besandole y abrazandole, amaba hacer feliz a su niño

**JAAA NO LAS SUPIERON A EXCEPCION DE DOS**

**BIEN CHICAS! LIKE!**

**LES GANE :P**

**RESPUESTAS:**

**1.-HILLARY DULL**

**2.- CASHANDER, NICOLE, BORIS, VLADIMIR E IVAN**

**3.- POSEIDON LE DICE "CARIÑO" A AL**

**PORQUE? A MI NO ME LO PREGUNTEN ._.**

**ESPERO 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras tanto, en mi oficina seguian buscando hechizos, Per estaba ya sentada a lado de su marido, mientras los demas estaban tratando de conjurar algo poderoso

-Hades...tengo antojo de chocolate

-que bien amor-dijo el leyendo

-amorsito, tu hijo quiere un chocolate!-insistio Persefone

-es un mal bebe-contesto el como si nada

Al ver que no funcionaba, Per comenzo a pasar la mano por su estomaguito diciendo:

-tu papito no te quiere mi amor, el no te cumple tus caprichos, mami ira a la tienda por tu chocolatito

Hades la miro asi -_- ,cerro el libro y se paro a buscar el bendito chocolate para su mujer, mientras ella sonreia victoriosa

-bien jugado-le dijo Alucard

-ay gracias!

Yo entre uniendome a la busqueda del hechizo, como ex sacerdotisa que era, sabia de ocultismo y podia invocar al igual la magia negra, Poseidon llego sentandose a mi lado, Hades traia ya el chocolate de Per

-toma mi amor, para el bebe

-gracias cielo! Tu hijo te ama

-mas le vale-dijo el sentandose de nuevo

Escogimos 3 hechizos muy poderosos, incluso los practicamos en la azotea de mi edificio, Ram comenzaba la invocacion, seguido de Hades y Alucard invocaba el tercer poder que bien podia detenerle mientras Poseidon le distraia, eran bastante buenos, solo faltaba ponerlo en practica ante el ente, habiamos pasado la tarde practicando y no nos dimos cuenta que el sol estaba poniendose, Poseidon me miro

-llevate a Deuce con Los Jekyll, ahí dormiran ahora

-bien-dije-tengan cuidado-Per, vamonos

La rubia beso a su marido y salimos las dos por mi hijo, Alucard dijo:

-si no lo detenemos, mañana iran a mi casa

Poseidon asintio, la luz volvia a fallar,asi habia sido los ultimos dias, ocultandose el sol, llegaba el apagon y con las primeras horas del dia, volvia de nuevo la energia, mi novio entro a la casa asegurandose que nos hubieramos ido,aun habia claridad y cuando quiero soy mas rapida que Vin Diesel, que llegamos justo a tiempo con los Jekyll, avente a Deuce adentro que cayo cual muñeco en medio de la sala, la madre de Holt cerraba la puerta nerviosa

-estas bien cariño?-pregunte mirandolo aun en el piso

-si, pero creo que cai arriba del gato-me dijo adolorido

La noche llego demasiado deprisa, los 4 estaban ya arriba de la azotea espectante a que el ente apareciera, Alucard bostezaba algo cansado,hacia mas de 2 dias que no dormia, Hades lo noto

-estas bien?

-si-respondio el-no te preocupes

El dios lo palmeo para animarlo cuando Poseidon lo jalo quitandolo de su lado, son bastante posesivos el uno con el otro!

En ese instante, la nube negra llegaba hasta ellos

-ahi esta-dijo Poseidon-

Los 4 apuntaron hacia el ser, que rugia molesto, no los enfrento, sabia que Deuce no estaba en el edificio y salio veloz a buscar a su objetivo

-sigamoslo!-mando Poseidon y los cuatro siguieron la masa amorfa que parecia recorrer la ciudad buscando a mi hijo, en una bifurcacion Hades aprovecho para lanzar su hechizo que le hizo parar su carrera, bastante furiosa, Ram llegaba a lanzar el suyo, Alucard hacia lo propio, Poseidon solo miraba el esfuerzo de sus amigos, pero esa cosa era mas poderosa de lo que pensaban, gritaba y se retorcia mientras los demas continuaban su hechizo,era una invocacion larga pero tenian que mantenerla hasta que la criatura desapareciera, la mujer solo gritaba con mas fuerza, en eso el dios la miro a la cara,lo que la poseia se deshizo unos micro segundo y dejo ver que era una chica normal, Poseidon se sorprendio al descubrirlo que grito

-esperen detenganse!-

Alucard se detuvo mas los otros dos no, ocasion que aprovecho el ser para poder escapar ya que se habia debilitado lo que lo ataba, Ram sumamente furioso se fue contra el vampiro aventandolo groseramente

-estupido! Lo dejaste ir!-

Claro que Alucard era de muy pocas pulgas que le regreso la cortesia con un puñetazo

-a mi no me avientas idiota!-

Y ambos comenzaron a liarse a golpes, los hermanos del Olimpo les detenian a ambos pero eran bastante fuertes, Poseidon jalo al vampiro encarando a Ram

-yo le ordene que se detuviera!hay una chica adentro de ese ser!-

-tu nada mas andas viendo niñas por todos lados!-se quejaba Ram

-es cierto! Esa cosa esta siendo manipulada por alguien! Debemos liberarla!

-y como haremos eso?-pregunto Hades

-con un cuarto poder, un exorcismo-sonreia Poseidon con malicia

La casa de los Jekyll tampoco fue lo mejor de hospitalidad, el padre de Jackson los metio a todos en la habitacion del chico a cual era mas pequeña de lo que se esperaba, Heath no dejaba de quejarse

-yo ni soy primogenito y mi mama que me tiene aqui!-

-la misma suerte correremos todos-decia Jackson arreglando su habitacion de la manera mas minuciosa

-por dios! Este es mas quisquilloso que mi madre-decia Operetta molesta

-el desorden no ayuda en estas situaciones-decia Jackson doblando sus pijamas-todo debe estar en completo...

En eso, una estridente musica sono y el chico cambio a Holt

Deuce habia puesto su musica para callarlo

-aaah gracias men!-decia Heath aliviado

-por nada! Si seguia hablando, te juro que lo mato!

Los 4 hombres habian ido a medianoche a una iglesia local, Poseidon abria la puerta cual drag queen en escena y entraba como si nada al silencioso lugar

-por aqui a de estar-decia entrando

-que hacemos en este sitio?-preguntaba Alucard detras de el-y porque fuimos antes a un seven eleven?

-porque necesitamos algo de aqui, y mañana habra mucha gente,no quiero causar conmocion

-violando las puertas de una iglesia jamas lo causaras-dijo Ram sarcastico

-las ironias son mi fuerte faraon asi que...no lo hagas..aah! Alla esta,jamas lo imagine

Y sonriendo fue hasta una pila que estaba a lado de una hermosa imagen de una virgen

-disculpa-sonreia Poseidon a la misma-solo tomare un poquito de ella, ustedes saben, negocios

Abrio la bolsa del seven eleven y saco un termo de Iron Man el cual lleno con agua bendita,

-para que es esto?-pregunto el vampiro

-para que mas? Terminar con nuestro enemigo, pero...que tu no deberias estar aqui?-

-esas son leyendas-respondio su amigo

-pues si que vivimos engañados, Ram, llename esto

El faraon obedecio mientras mi novio buscaba algo en el altar mayor

-Poseidon!-le gritaba el padre de Cleo-eso es sacrilegio!

-solo busco...-decia el abriendo un pequeño cajon con llave que estaba sobre la pared-aqui esta!

Saco un libro algo viejo y lo leyo

-si! Esto es, es bueno espiar a las otras religiones de vez en cuando, esta listo eso?

-si

-vamonos entonces!no nos vayan a descubrir

Ya sea por el hechizo que le habian lanzado a esa cosa pero no aparecio mas esa noche,todo estuvo tranquilo sin mas ataques, Alucard me llamaba temprano

-esta bien Poseidon?-dije algo asustada, lo confieso

-tu novio esta genial-me respondio-

-nuestro-le corregi

-ok, nuestro, Maddie,quiero que te lleves a todos esta noche a mi casa

-Al

-por favor...ya di ordenes, y quiero que duerman esta noche seguros en la mansion, de acuerdo? Lala piensa que iran de fiesta, Ine preparo una albercada para que los chicos se distraigan un poco, nosotros iremos hacia alla

-de acuerdo, todo lo haremos bajo discrecion

-perfecto..,nos veremos ahi

Llegamos con los chicos una hora despues, Lala nos recibia feliz con su traje de baño

-hola! Bienvenidos!-nos decia con su bella sonrisa

Yo voltee hacia atras de los muchachos, todos venian en mi camioneta junto con Per

-ahora escuchenme bien , Draculaura no tiene una maldita idea de lo que ocurre, esta claro? Asi que no comenten absolutamente nada!

-ok-dijeron todos a su vez docilmente

-que caracter Maddie!-dijo Per

Los niños se fueron con Lala a cambiarse para la albercada, yo entre a la mansion saludando a Ine que me decia que Poseidon estaba arriba duchandose, asi que aproveche para ir a verlo, el salia ya de bañarse con una toalla enredada en la cintura cuando entre a verlo, se veia muy atractivo

-se que te disgusta que entremos pero-dije disculpandome aunque admirando su cuerpo

El me sonrio, fue hacia mi y me beso apasionadamente, yo solo me deje llevar por sus labios, lo habia extrañado tanto!

Los niños se divertian de lo lindo en la alberca, era justo para ellos un tiempo de diversion despues de tanto problema, incluso Per quien traia un atrevido pero sexy traje de baño, estaba de lo mas relajada leyendo, y disfrutando de las delicias del sol y de las miradas de los chicos que la veian endiosados, la rubia era muy hermosa, mas no notaron que su esposo estaba detras de ellos preguntandoles furioso

-que estan mirando?-

Heath y Holt se levantaron de un salto de donde estaban, extremadamente nerviosos y se alejaron prudentemente del dios del inframundo quien fue hasta su mujer a reclamar un beso que dejara en claro que esa niña era suya

Cleo mientras tanto estaba con mi hijo apartados de todos,lo tenia fuertemente abrazado ya que ultimamente no habian tenido tiempo de salir o estar sin nadie en derredor

-si esto sigue asi, nuestra fiesta de compromiso sera un desastre!-decia llorosa

-descuida bebe,todo se arreglara antes

-y si no es asi?

-bueno...podemos suspenderla

-suspenderla?-dijo ella asombrada- eso jamas!

-amor

-tu quieres suspenderla? Porque deseas suspenderla! Acaso ya te arrepentiste? Es eso verdad?

-bebe,bebe! Calmate! Era solo una opcion, no lo haremos si no quieres

-nooo!no quiero-dijo ella asustada y abrazandolo

-no te preocupes-sonreia Deuce-tendremos nuestra fiesta la proxima semana y toda la sociedad sabra, que seras la proxima señora Gorgon

-ya lo soy-dijo ella acomodandose en su pecho

-lo se, mi hermosa señora

Horas mas tarde y despues de pasar el dia bastante tranquilos, nos dirigimos a la bellisima sala principan en donde, los niños jugaban con juegos de mesa, mientras Poseidon leia y repasaba algunos textos en latin, Ram vigilaba las ventanas con Nefertari a su lado,y los demas padres jugaban baraja, yo estaba detras de Deuce y Cleo quienes leian unas revistas junto a Thad y Clawdeen, Alucard se acerco a Clawd pidiendole que se llevara a Lala con discrecion

-aaah saben que seria genial?-decia el chico-ver algunas peliculas!

-porque no vamos al cine?-sugirio Lala

-no!-gritamos todos

La pequeña vampirito nos veia con sus ojotes asombrados

-porque mejor no van al cuarto de cine? Es casi tan bueno como estar ahí!-sugirio Ine-les pedire Hot Dogs para todos

-mama!

-a ti de Tofu-rectifico sonriendo la bella condesa y fue hacia la cocina a ordenar la cena

-suena genial-sonrio Frankie-vayamos entonces

**BIEN BIEN**

**USTEDES SON GENIALES EN VERDAD**

**DEJO OTRO Y ESPERO 20**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	12. Chapter 12

-si, me encanta ver peliculas en casa-siguio el juego Clawd-vamos! Yo la escogere

-ok, vamos entonces sonrio Lala

Y todos la siguieron , pero antes de que mi hijo fuera con sus amigos, su padre le hablo

-Deuce..te quedas un momento?

El asintió

Le pidió a su chica que lo esperase en la sala de proyección a lo que ella acepto, mi pequeño se acerco a su padre

-necesito tu ayuda

Yo lo mire

-necesito que seas la carnada para atraer al ente y poder acabar con el-

Un "que?" salio asombrado de parte de todos

-estas demente?-le grite furiosa

-que te pasa?

-Poseidon

-me niego!-

Dijimos Hades, Al, Ram y yo respectivamente, aunque Deuce dijo decidido un:

-por supuesto, cuenta con eso

-no!-negue yo-de ninguna manera!

-Maddie-

-no! Eres mi hijo y no pienso dejar que algo o alguien te dañe, tu padre esta loco, no lo hare

-mamá, esa cosa anda detrás de mi, necesitan de mi ayuda para atraerla

-Maddie, no se lo pediría si no estuviera 100% seguro de que Deuce estará a salvo-interrumpio mi novio

-pero

-necesitamos terminar esto hoy mismo-me enfrento Poseidon con firmeza- no pienso dejar que muera un solo niño mas, esa cosa me engaño pensando que era mi Deuce y no podía procesarlo,pensar que lo habia perdido es extremadamente doloroso, ahora imagínate los cientos de padres que pasaran por lo mismo si dejamos que ese ser continue llevandoselos y no sabemos hasta cuando podemos estar llevando a los nuestros de casa en casa, ellos tienen derecho de dormir en sus propias camas y es nuestro trabajo hacer que eso se termine, hoy mismo-

Yo no pude estar en desacuerdo con esa lógica, que solo asentí obediente, además, Deuce ya había dicho que si

Esa noche, estábamos todos frente a la mansión Tepes,los chicos estaban ya en su pijamada y Holt había recibido ordenes estrictas de poner música para poder contrarestar el sonido de las armas del conde, las chicas estaban peinando y maquillando a Lala, Per estaba también con ellas, pero vigilaba la ventana, Seras estaba arriba de la habitación de Draculaura, no se había movido de ahí en días, cuidando como perro fiel a su joven ama, su maestro había añadido una orden mas, "cuida al joven Gorgon" a lo que la chica había aceptado sin titubear, esa era su consigna, obedecer a su amo y señor. Clawd, Thad y Heath, cuidaban de la puerta y "jugaban" video juegos aun cuando sabían que afuera su líder peligraba

Cleo solo estaba en una esquina rezando para que mi hijo regresara con bien

-descuida-le sonreía Per-el volverá

La bella novia de mi hijo solo asentia esperando que las palabras de su amiga se cumplieran

Deuce estaba a lado mio en frente de la casa, Ine estaba en las escaleras de la mansión, también llevaba un arma, al igual que Clawrk, Viktor, los Jekyll y Nadine quienes estaban esparcidos por la mansión apostados y esperando, los 4 guerreros principales de la RAD estaban afuera, estratégicamente colocados, ese plan lo habían ejecutado antes con Vincent y esperaban que volviera a resultar, mi hijo y yo nos sentamos en los escalones esperando pacientes

-goma de mascar?-me ofrecio el

Yo tome una

-de donde la sacaste?-pregunte sonriendo

-Ine nos regalo dulces, a veces creo que piensa que solo somos unos niños

-lo son

-la otra semana me comprometo

Yo suspire

-si…si asi es…ya casi eres un hombre comprometido-

El sonrio

-aunque siempre sere tu bebe Maddie…

Acaricie con ternura su carita, que cosa tan hermosa era

-te amo cariño

-y yo a ti mamá- me dijo el besando mi mano

Volvimos a ver el horizonte, nada aun

-Maddie-dijo el

-dime amor

Deuce me miro

-se lo que pasa entre tu y Poseidon

Creo que el corazón se me detuvo, lo mire asombrada, el estaba sonriéndome

-quien te lo …tu padre verdad?-pregunte escandalizada

-nop-

-no? Entonces?-

-yo lo descubri, sabes que no pueden mentirme y mucho menos ocultarme las cosas, descuida, ya le dije que te tratara bien o se las vera conmigo

-el sabe que tu sabes?

-yep

-y no me dijo nada?-creo que mi voz subio mil decibeles mas

-quedamos en no revelarte nada hasta que tu misma me lo dijeras pero….preferi decírtelo yo

Estaba totalmente en shock

-solo no se maten uno con el otro ok? Yo estoy feliz con que ustedes estén juntos, siempre y cuando se comporten como lo que son…una pareja y en ocasiones debemos ceder ante la persona que amamos, porque puede tener la razón y nosotros no…la paciencia, la tolerancia, la confianza y el amor…son la base de toda relación-

Mirenlo ahora…mi bebe dándole consejos a su madre de como tener una relación estable, yo lo bese orgullosa. Estaba por decirle que no se preocupara, cuando la luz se fue, Deuce estuvo a punto de ir hacia adentro al recordar el pánico de su novia mas lo detuve

-luces de emergencia-dije simplemente y el asintió

Y asi fue, las luces de la mansión Tepes se encendieron enseguida, vimos hacia el horizonte y un extraño nubarrón se acercaba, yo arme mi arco, y grite

-ahí viene

Los 4 se preparaban, mas el ente al ver a Deuce, paso de largo sin detenerse, todos nos miramos sorprendidos, acaso no era el su objetivo? Nos quedamos expectantes, había desaparecido O se había escondido?

-en donde rayos esta?-preguntaba Ram furioso mirando hacia todos lados

Alucard se comunicaba con Seras

-paso de largo, maestro! No se detuvo-le contesto la chica desconcertada-y luego desaparecio!

Deuce estaba frente a mi, yo lo tome de la mano, no dejando que se alejara. Mas de repente. El ente salio de la tierra arrebatándome a mi hijo, lo levanto en vuelo con ella

-Deucey!-grite asustada

El luchaba por safarse

-Deuce!-grito su padre a su vez, todos trataban de detener a esa cosa, que peleaba con mi hijo, cuando lo tuvo frente a su cara sin rostro, le miro a los ojos tratando de llevarse su alma, ya que sus lentes se habían saltado mirándole, el ente, no pudo apoderarse de su escencia ya que de el, comenzó a salir un extraño brillo dorado

-semi dios!-grito Hades- no puede llevárselo! Lo sabia! Ya lo recuerdo!paso lo mismo con el cegador de almas!

-con que?-pregunto Poseidon asombrado

-larga historia! No puede tomar su alma! Es un semi dios-decia Hades feliz

-como sea aun lo tiene!-replico su padre lanzando una voraz vertiente de agua al ser, que al no esperarla, solto a su presa desde lo alto

-Deucey!-grite asustada., sera un semi dios pero podía lastimarse seriamente con esa caída, Alucard lo tomo en el vuelo llevándoselo consigo, yo respire aliviada

-buen trabajo niño!-dijo el entregándole sus propios anteojos al dejarlo en la entrada

-ahora deben acabarlo!-

-eso déjalo a nosotros-sonrio el conde

Ram estaba ya trabajando en su invocación al igual que Hades, quienes estaban colocados en 4 puntos cardinales, Alucard tomo su lugar comenzando el hechizo, mientras Poseidon sacaba su termo de agua bendita y mezclándola con la suya propia, llenaba al ser de la misma que se retorcia ante esto, comenzando un exorcismo en latin, yo fui con mi hijo, los 4 estaban luchando por desaparecerlo,el extraño ser estaba por liberarse, no cedia un solo centímetro, cuando una extraña flecha surco los cielos, ensartando al ente, y este comenzó a brillar, voltee hacia donde había venido, y Demeter estaba en la entrada, de nuevo con su arco armado, su magia egipcia contribuia a deshacerse del monstruo, el cual rugia cada vez mas débil, lanzando por ultimo una extraña y cegadora luz, la cual, hizo caer a la persona poseída al suelo de forma brutal, los 4 hombres miraban con desconfianza a la mujer que yacia desnuda en el piso, le habían detenido?

Poseidon se adelanto, quitando los cabellos de la cara, di un grito de asombro

-es Samantha!

Ahí, frente a mi, estaba la hija de Jack, desmayada y muy debil,era ella quien había estado cometiendo esos terribles crímenes,pero...como era que habia obtenido esos poderes asesinos? O lo que era peor...quien se los habia concedido?.

Al dia siguiente, estábamos reunidos en la casa de Poseidon, la chica había sido llevada a un sanatorio, estaba totalmente trastornada, yo no pude localizar a Jack por ningún lado, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra

-nada-dije yo colgando mi iphone, habia llamado a todos los lugares que sabia frecuentaba incluso su propia casa- el maldito se largo

-crees que haya sido el quien hechizo a su propia hija?-pregunto Alucard asombrado

-tu amiguito es capaz de eso y mas-respondio Ram-que? Acaso no lo crees porque es tu siames?

-no digas estupideces!-reclamo el vampiro- claro que lo creo capaz, es solo…que es su hija! Como pudo hacerle eso a su propia niña?

-hay normies mas crueles con sus hijos que los Monsters, cariño-contesto Poseidon seriamente

La muy zorra de Demeter, estaba ahí, salio de la cocina como si fuese la dueña y se sento a lado de MI NOVIO

Ok Maddie….calmate..no la mates

Yo me sente frente a el, mirándolo, el claro que se puso extremadamente nervioso y se levanto rápidamente, ella me miro fijamente

Ese hombre es mio Bitch ¬¬

-debemos buscarlo-dijo Hades-esta usando magia muy oscura y lo que es peor….muy poderosa…

-demasiado-dijo Ram- debemos estar alertas, esto es algo en contra tuya y de Deuce

-sin lugar a dudas, Talbot jamas fue mi persona favorita,y lo mas seguro es que venga a vengarse de mi

-que no se atreva-dije con firmeza-

-eso te pasa por andar con un loco desquiciado

Yo le dedique una mueca de desagrado, jamas iba a perdonarme que estuve a punto de casarme con el

- pero ahora-continuo- debemos olvidar todo esto y concentrarnos en el compromiso de los chicos, es este sábado y debemos hacer que sea un hermoso dia digno de recordar-

-asi sera-sonrio Ram

Demeter aprovecho para acercarse a Poseidon e iba a besarlo cuando el se quito deprisa

-eh…Demeter…hola-dijo nervioso-donde te habias metido eh?

-Sali-contesto ella-el faraón me mando a Egipto, a traer algunas joyas para el compromiso de la princesa

-asi es-dijo Ram-mi niña lucirá preciosa

-me alegro de eso-dije bastante celosa levantandome-debo irme, Deuce quiere redecorar su habitación

-ya te vas?-pregunto Poseidon nervioso-pero…

-creo que necesitas hablar con ella-respondi decidida e iba hacia la puerta cuando el me tomo de la mano

-espera

Yo lo mire

El dios volteo

-Demeter…lo lamento…pero lo nuestro termino…ahora, tengo una relacion estable, amo a Maddie y quiero que lo sepas, y tu también Ram…ella es…la mujer de mi vida

No podía creerlo, ni cuando el me abrazo y beso delante de ella, ja! Venganza al fin! Yo sonreí y lo bese mas intensamente, sufre bitch! Este hombre es solo mio

-ya era hora-sonrio Ram dando su aprobación

-ay que monis!-aplaudia Per emocionada

Demeter solo salio sin decir nada, Hades y Alucard le habían visto furiosa

**AUN TIENEN FUERZAS PARA UN CHAPTER MAS?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	13. Chapter 13

-eso estuvo de novela-se burlaba Hades-

-solo falto que gritara "maldita es miooo!-decia el vampiro

-eso puedes decirlo tu-me rei yo- o no me lo vas a pelear?

-querida, el ya es mio, no te lo quise decir, pero…el me contesto sonriendo el conde

-cariño, no le cuentes de nuestras noches de pasion-respondio Poseidon

Los dias siguientes, todo giro en torno al compromiso, Deuce redecoro su habitacion con el presupuesto de su padre,el cual, claro esta, no escatimo gastos, quedo mejor que la anterior, yo fui a New York con Nefertari e Ine a buscar un vestido para la fiesta,ya ellas estaban enteradas de mi relacion con Poseidon y me hacian contarles todo como habia ocurrido, inclusive los detalles privados

-el es muy sexy!-dijo la madre de Cleo emocionada cuando estabamos en un restaurant almorzando-muy apasionado!

-si que lo es-sonrei yo

-ahora se porque mi esposo lo pelea-se burlo Ine

-querida, debemos aceptar su amor-sonrei

-por supuesto! Al tiene todo mi apoyo, es mas, le pedi que se grabara, amo el yaoi

Yo rei con su ocurrencia, era bastante agradable convivir con mis nuevas amigas

La noche anterior al compromiso, Deuce estaba de lo mas relajado en su cama jugando con su papa video juegos, yo entre a verlos, era un cuadro que siempre quise ver,una familia al fin feliz, Poseidon aun no vivia con nosotros, pero comenzaba ya a quedarse las noches conmigo, Creo que Deucey necesitaba saber que ambos podiamos convivir sin estar peleando y eso era lo que le preocupaba, que una discusion tonta no nos alejara a los dos de su lado

Yo entre con ellos

-y bien? Van a cenar o me dejaran sola en el comedor?-pregunte "molesta"

-dile a Patroclus que cene contigo, amor-me respondio Poseidon totalmente metido en el juego

-como?-alegue yo

-ma! No molestes-reclamo Deuce-que le estoy pateando el trasero a tu novio!-

-eso nunca!-dijo Poseidon levantandose y contratacando a mi hijo-comete eso niño!

Yo no iba a dejar que le ganara a mi pequeño, asi que le quite el control diciendo

-ven a cenar conmigo, ahora!

-pero-reclamo

claro que Deuce gano la pelea

-si!-gane

-no vale! Ella me quito el control!-reclamo furioso

-aah no seas bebe-dije yo-te gano tu hijo

-trampa!-replico

-yo no hice trampa! Mama fue la que te quito el control, asi que yo aproveche la distraccion del enemigo, te gane! Te gane!-bailaba feliz Deucey

-despues de la cena, reto doble!

-va!

Yo sonrei miradolos, no se quien era mas infantil de los dos, aunque puedo apostarles que Poseidon tenia las de perder

Al dia siguiente, estaba yo arreglandome desde temprano, queria lucir hermosa para el compromiso de mi hijo, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a este dia. Por un lado, no queria perder a mi unico niño, si , ya se que aun no se iba y que faltaba mucho tiempo para una boda pero...el compromiso ya estaba ahí, ya le pertenecia a Cleo,tarde o temprano ellos se casarian y harian una vida aparte, que me hacia llorar como loca en ocasiones, mi pequeño bebe teniendo sus propios bebes, suspire limpiando mis lagrimas, habia decidido usar mis lentes de contacto, no queria que nada empañara este dia, y menos unos anteojos de sol, ya habia tenido bastante con lo ocurrido anteriormente, asi que suspire y retoque mi maquillaje, Poseidon me miraba desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo

-aun no te arreglas?-le reclame

El estaba usando el cuarto de huespedes como tocador personal, aunque dormia conmigo, le gustaba la privacidad al arreglarse, aun estaba en jeans y playera sin mangas

-aun es tiempo, te aseguro que estare antes que tu y me vere mas guapo

Jamas le digan eso a una dama, hombres! Yo lo mire asi -_- cuando el se acerco hacia mi abrazandome por detras y besando mi cuello

-que te pasa?-me pregunto

-melancolia

-aun no se va

-pronto lo hara

-es la ley de la vida

-se va 3 dias a Aspen con Cleo!

-y? ya estan comprometidos

-ya lo se amor pero...crecio muy rapido

-es normal

-es mi bebe!

-y el mio-respondio el besando mi cuello lentamente

-no supe a que horas crecio, no me di cuenta, quizas porque trabaje para darle todo que se me olvido disfrutar de el

Poseidon sonrio

-amor...tu tienes mas recuerdos de el que yo, recuerdas...su primer llanto?-pregunto el

-si

-su primera risa?

-si,si la recuerdo-sonrei acordandome

-sus primeros pasos?

-como si fuera ayer!

-yo no tengo nada de eso, sin embargo, lo amo, pero debo aceptar que el se enamoro y tiene que hacer una familia, la cual dara frutos y que me hara disfrutar esta vez, de sus hijos

-nuestros nietos-sonrei feliz

-si,y sabes que? Los consentiremos,los llevaremos a pasear, los disfrutaremos y cuando se pongan dificiles...se los llevaremos a sus papas para que lideen con ellos

-eso suena genial!-dije yo emocionada y besandole, era tan bueno como tener un bebe de nuevo, solo que sin las responsabilidades!

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en tener nietos!

-que se apuren en tener uno!-dije abrazandolo

-asi como son, no te sorprendas que pronto tengamos un bebe con nosotros

-consintamoslo mucho-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa-que se vuelva caprichoso, berrinchudo y rebelde como ellos, asi sufriran la venganza de nuestra parte

-me encanta cuando haces planes maleficos-dijo el besandome intensamente y levantandome me atrajo hacia su cuerpo

Yo me deje llevar por sus caricias, senti cuando abria despacio mi bata de seda y recorria mi piel con sus manos, las cosas estaban ya subiendo de nivel, nada bueno a la vista de jovenes menores de 18, los adultos tenemos estos momentos passion en que nos olvidamos de todo incluso de cerrar la puerta con llave, ya que mi hijo abria entrando buscandome

-oye mama tu sabes...aaaaaaaah!-y pego sendo gritote al vernos ,saliendo veloz y cerrando la puerta de golpe

Tenia cara de trauma total

-ay joder!-se lamentaba-ahora necesito ver algo mas desagradable para olvidar esto! Pongan un maldito cartelon!-nos grito furioso

Una hora mas tarde, el aun tenia cara de traumado cuando nos dirigiamos hacia la fiesta

-ah vamos Deucey-le regañe-tu ya haz hecho el amor

-ay mamá!-me reclamaba con cara de asco-no me recuerdes ya lo que vi!

-que nena eres!-decia Poseidon manejando-superalo o te traumaras a tal grado que no podras tener sexo de nuevo

-gracias por los buenos deseos eh!

-es la verdad, el 90 % de los chicos piensan si sus padres tienen sexo, tu lo comprobaste

-por favor!-decia tapandose los oidos-necesito una imagen mas desagradable que esa para que me sirva de protector de pantalla

Nos toco un alto, Poseidon saco su iphone, busco algo en google, y le paso el celular a su hijo que se ataco de risa, era una foto de Barney en tanga

-te ayuda eso?-sonrio su padre

Mi hijo aun no lo procesaba y estaba riendo feliz en el asiento trasero

-que desagradable-reia

Yo los mire a ambos sonriendo, mi par de hombres fuertes, era hermoso verlos felices

Llegamos al elegante museo que era en donde iba a llevarse a cabo la fiesta, el lugar estaba abarrotado, toda la alta sociedad de la ciudad estaba ahí incluyendo de otros paises, nos habian reservado un estacionamiento,mi novio estaciono,caballerosamente me ayudo a bajar, Deuce llamaba ya a su novia diciendo que habiamos llegado, los Tepes iban arrivado tambien, yo fui directo con Ine quien se veia hermosisima,Poseidon por saludar no se dio cuenta y se agarro la mano al cerrar con fuerza,que pego un grito de dolor

-que pasa?-le pregunte volteando

-nada nena,me agarre el dedo-dijo El safandose bastante rojito y sobandose -

Yo solo rodee los ojos ya que sabia lo distraido que era, que continue platicando con Ine olvidandonos de ellos, caminando hacia el elevador Lala se habia adelantado con Deuce hacia la fiesta

Alucard fue el que se acerco a revisar la mano de su amigo, que veia su herida algo asombrado, le dolia demasiado, el jamas habia sentido el dolor,algo mas, estaba sangrando

Poseidon lo miro extrañado

-no sabia que podia sangrar-se dijo algo dudoso

El conde lo miro preocupado

Mi novio solo se encogio de hombros tomando el pañuelo de su amigo se limpio la herida, mas esta seguia emanando

-fue algo fuerte-dijo el vampiro

-eso creo

-aver, presta-

Y el conde tomo la mano de Poseidon, y se metio el dedo lastimado a su boca,bebiendo la sangre de su amigo, el cual le veia extrañado, los ojos del vampiro cambiaron peligrosamente mirandolo, el liquido dador de vida lo estaba llamando,tenia que calmarse o acabaria bebiendolo todo, al cabo de un momento, lo saco y lo limpio,la herida estaba cicatrizada

-listo, como nuevo-sonrio Al

-no hagas eso !-le reclamo Poseidon

-porque?

-me excitaste!

-que? Aaaah! Tu te exitas por todo!-le replico el vampiro

-es en serio! Eso fue muy sexy!

-alejate de mi!-dijo Alucard alejandose

-ahora te vas! Genial, eres un pesimo novio!

-y tu pareces adolescente cachondo! ya deja tus cosas y camina!

-tu empiezas y luego me culpas, por cierto, a que sabe?

-a que sabe que?-pregunto el conde ya a prudente distancia

-mi sangre , tonto!

-mmm,no esta mal

-si pero a que sabe?

-no lo se, buena!

-dame un sabor!

-no sabria decirte, solo camina

Lo que Poseidon jamas supo, es que le habia parecido deliciosa, en toda su vida, solo habia disfrutado de dos de ellas,la de su esposa y la de su amigo

Deuce llego junto a Lala al ultimo piso del edificio, ambos se maravillaron al verlo, era extremadamente hermoso,como un sueño mezclado entre lo egipcio y lo griego, preciosos adornos en color dorado realzaban cada mesa que estaba decorada con exquisito gusto, la vajilla era del mismo color alternada con delicadas tonalidades en verde tierno, en derredor,los ventanales estaban recogidos a manera del Olimpo, con una franja dorada y verde que hacian ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor,todo parecia como si el mas lindo cuento de hadas se hubiese materializado esa noche,aun no estaba lleno en su totalidad, Lala estaba extasiada

-ay dios! Esto es precioso!

Clawdeen le llamaba desde la mesa reservada a los chicos y damas de honor, Lala corrio hacia ella pero Cleo no estaba, mi hijo le buscaba por todos lados sin localizarla, cuando sintio que alguien tomaba su mano, el volteo y su bellisima novia le sonreia

Cleo estaba soberbia, un hermoso vestido largo color beige de diseñador enmarcaba sus atributos de una manera fina y elegante,lindas zapatillas a juego, su cabeza estaba coronada por una hermosa tiara de diamantes azules al igual que las joyas que usaba, todo era perfecto,

-wow-dijo el asombrado

-te gusta?-sonrio ella modelando

-wow!-volvio a repetir mi hijo maravillado de su belleza

-sabia que te gustaria!-dijo feliz besandolo

El la abrazo respondiendole con pasion, si asi lucia en su fiesta de compromiso,no se imaginaba lo hermosa que iba a estar en la boda, Deuce tampoco lucia del todo mal, al contrario,en cuanto entro,las mujeres le miraron encantadas de lo sexy que se veia en su smoking, hacian de ambos, la pareja perfecta

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTA 5 TEMPORADA**

**LOS DEJO CON EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**MI NOVIA SUBIRA EL ULTIMO SI SE LOGRAN 20 COMENTARIOS MAS EN MENOS DE 20 MINUTOS**

**HA SIDO UN PLACER**

**SOY DYLAN (DEUCE GORGON) **

**Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**BYE**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	14. Chapter 14

-ya tengo todo listo-sonrio ella feliz -nos iremos a Aspen esta misma noche!

-ya quiero estar alla-dijo mi hijo abrazandola y pegandola con el

-chicos!-les regañaba Nefertari-vengan conmigo,ustedes deben recibir y saludar a los invitados

-claro-sonrio Deuce

-si mami-dijo Cleo tomando la mano de su novio

Nosotros ocupamos la mesa de honor junto a ellos, Poseidon aun se veia preocupado por su dedo aunque no sangraba ya y estaba cerrada la herida. El jamas habia sentido el dolor , yo tome su mano con fuerza

-pasa algo?-pregunte

-no nada-me sonrio besandome, ya no le importaba demostrarme su amor delante de todos, y honestamente, yo queria gritarle a todos lo mucho que lo amaba

Sus amigos reian en la mesa al contarle Deuce que nos habia descubierto in fraganti hacia pocas horas

-que mega trauma!-decia Heath

-dimelo a mi-dijo Deuce con cara de :s

-pobrecito de mi bebe!-reia Cleo-lo que te hacen pasar!

-ahora si como dice Per: mega oso peluchon!-se burlaba Clawd

Hades tambien estaba ahí junto a Al y su familia, Per se veia adorable, y aunque se gano la mirada de muchos hombres, su esposo no dejo de abrazarla, demostrando que le pertenecia, aunque mi chico no estaba muy feliz de que su hermano estuviera con el vampiro

-ay hombre no te lo va a quitar!-le "regañaba" yo

-tu no sabes! Hades es muy zorra

-pues lo recuperas y ya-dije divertida

-no, mejor me quedo contigo-sonrio el besandome-eres mas hermosa que el

-en efecto, ademas, recuerda que Deuce se va 3 dias

-amor..ya he planeado con detenimiento cada minuto a solas que estaremos en las dos casas

-iremos a las dos?-pregunte asombrada

-tu espera a lo que tu "papi power" a preparado para ti

Yo rei ante su vanidad, definitivamente, Poseidon es el hombre de mis sueños

Media hora mas tarde,Nefertari nos indicaba que ya era hora de la peticion, ella llevaba todo el evento con precision, llamo a su hija y al mio, Ram se levanto de la mesa y tomo a Cleo de la mano llevandola al frente de la mesa principal para que todo mundo nos viera,nosotros hicimos lo propio acercadonos a Deuce, Nefertari me dio el microfono, yo se lo pase a mi novio

-pero-dijo el

-es tu deber-sonrei yo

-tu lo criaste

-pero tu eres su padre y como tal, debes pedir la mano de su novia para tu hijo

-seguro-sonrio Deuce-solo olvidate del "stand up" y no hagas tus chistes

Poseidon sonrio y suspiro dandose valor, estaba nervioso

-buenas noches-dijo con voz firme al microfono, todos voltearon y mas las damas que desde hacia un rato le observaban- en nombre de mi familia y mio propio, les agradezco de sobre manera el que esten con nosotros celebrando el compromiso de nuestros hijos-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar,el continuo, yo abrace a mi niño

-Ram, Nefertari, les agradezco que le hayan dado la oportunidad a mi hijo de enamorar a su niña,se que al principio fue dificil para el ganarse su respeto, pero, si hay algo de lo que estoy totalmente seguro en toda mi existencia,es, de que un hombre debe de luchar por lo que ama, si a la primera se da por vencido, no sirve, no tenia valor, si ve que las cosas se ponen dificiles y abandona, ese hombre no tiene agallas, mi hijo..por el contrario, paso dia a dia, buscando la manera de ganarse primero, el amor de la mujer que habia elegido ante un poderoso rival y despues, de los padres de ella-

Cleo sonreia recordandolo

-pero eso no fue obstaculo para detenerlo y consiguio lo que la mayoria de los hombres no puede...el amor verdadero, un amor que fue creciendo tan fuerte y tan poderoso, que nada ni nadie ha podido ni podra jamas acabar, ahora, ante todos ustedes, ellos quieren comprometer ese amor, para poder forjar una familia, que nos hagan a todos, una sola, una con la cual, este coronada con hermosos nietos que nos hagan sentir orgullosos-

Deuce no pudo evitar mirar el abdomen de su mujer, pensando en el bellisimo ser que dormia dentro

-quizas diran algunos, que son muy jovenes para comprometerse y yo pienso, porque no lo hicieron antes? El amor no se piensa, el amor no se analiza, el amor solo se disfruta , se vive, se siente y no existe regalo divino mas grande que el amor de verdad, los hombres buscan la felicidad en materialismos cuando la verdadera llave de ser feliz..es el amor..tan sencillo de dar, y tan dificil de hallar , pero cuando se encuentra como ellos los dos hicieron, se atesora, como el mas preciado de los dones..y ahora, nos dan su palabra, que lo cuidaran y alimentaran dia con dia, hasta que esten listos para llevarlo ante un altar y unirse de forma definitiva y duradera de una manera en que nos convertira a estas dos familias en una sola y que esperemos pronto celebrar esa boda que tanto deseamos ver-

Yo no podia contener las lagrimas al igual que Nefertari y muchas mujeres mas, al igual que las amigas de Cleo

-maldito Poseidon-decia Heath abrazando a su novia-me va a hacer llorar-

-asi que ahora-continuo el dios- quiero, Ramses, y Nefertari, pedir ante ustedes, la mano de su hija, Cleo de Nile, ante toda la sociedad, para el hombre mas valeroso que he conocido jamas y que tengo el gran orgullo... De llamarlo...mi hijo, Deuce Gorgon

Ram sonrio y dijo sumamente feliz

-por supuesto

Todo mundo aplaudia feliz, Deuce se adelanto y saco una caja dorada de su saco, Cleo la miro asombrada,y el le sonrio diciendo

-Cleo, aceptas ser mi esposa?

Y abrio la caja mostrando el hermoso anillo de compromiso, todo el salon hizo una exclamacion de sorpresa al ver el diamante azul, la chica estaba muy sorprendida,miro rebosante de alegria a mi hijo y llorando dijo un:

**si**

La concurrencia volvia a aplaudir mientras Deuce le colocaba el anillo en la mano derecha, le sento de maravilla, su novia lo abrazo

-felicidades a ambos-dijo Poseidon y los chicos le miraron-te estaremos esperando en la familia,leona

El le guiño un ojo y ella sonrio extasiada, miro a mi hijo y lo beso intensamente delante de todos, algo apasionados si me permiten decirlo, que les regañe por el espectaculo,mas ellos no me escuchaban, todos estaban felices de ver a la pareja menos Nefera que estaba en la mesa aplaudiendo sin ganas, Ram los regaño a ambos que sonreian con complicidad diciendose mil "te amo" uno al otro, Poseidon fue felicitado por su lindo discurso, Nefertari lo abrazo. Feliz de poder tenerlo en la familia, el baile fue abierto por Ram quien tomo a su hija la cual aun veia su sortija maravillada y yo, que fui por mi hijo para bailar con el

-lindo anillo-le dije yo al tenerlo conmigo

-papa me lo dio-sonrio orgulloso

-lo se. Me lo dijo, cuidala mucho, de acuerdo?-le dije mirandolo orgullosa

-descuida...ya lo dijo Poseidon mama, seremos una gran familia

Lo abrace con fuerza, como amo a ese niño!

Nefertari fue a bailar con su esposo mientras Cleo me quitaba a Deuce, Poseidon llego al rescate besandome con ternura,Cleo estaba sumamente feliz

-esta hermoso!-decia aun sin poder creerlo-no crei que me darias otro amor,ya tengo uno

-puedes guardar el otro-sonrio el

-jamas. Este anillo-le dijo mostrandole el antiguo-fue el que me comprobo que realmente querias estar a mi lado por siempre, nunca lo dejare de usar, este lo usare en esta otra mano, no pense que me fueras regalar otra sortija de compromiso! No era necesario!

-es la tradicion-sonrio Deucey

La fiesta fue increible, todos nos divertimos muchisimo, sobre todo los chicos, Per estaba bailando sentada ya que su esposo no la sacaba, hasta que al fin dijo

-Hades! Quiero bailar!

-este..

-por fas! Invitame

El dios del inframundo se rasco la cabeza

- es que no se bailar!-dijo apenado

-no sabes?

-no…jamas he aprendido

-y porque el si sabe?-dijo señalando a Poseidon quien bailaba increible

-ya sabes que el se la pasa en fiestas y reuniones, yo no se bailar

La bella rubia solo suspiro con tristeza, su marido la miro y dijo

-ok, vamos pero te advierto que hare el ridiculo

-no importa!-aplaudio Per feliz-yo te enseñare!

Y tomando a su esposo fueron hasta la pista, Hades estaba mega apenado, solo se movia de un lado a otro sin ritmo, claro que Heath y Holt se lo acabaron con burlas mas eso no le importaba a la bella Persefone, le gustaba tener a su marido junto a ella y que cumpliera todos sus caprichos

El que fue muy asediado fue mi novio, quien todas las amigas de Cleo me pidieron bailar con el,ya que lo hacia genial, Deuce habia sacado esa gracia de su padre asi que no pude negarme ante sus caritas emocionadas, Abbey sobre todo me decia

-es un bombon! Y huele tan rrrico cuando te abrraza!

-y que, yo huelo a perro o que?-se quejaba Heath celoso

Mi hijo y su novia se fueron antes de que terminara la fiesta, habian emprendido la graciosa huida sin decirle a nadie,Deuce habia llevado su camioneta con su equipaje en la mañana al estacionamiento del museo, para asi poder irse sin que los notaramos,claro que Ram pego el grito en el cielo y mas cuando Nefera le decia que esperaba que Cleo no estuviera embarazada despues del viaje, Nefertari le recordo que ya era su prometido y le tranquilizo diciendole:

-vamos cariño, Cleito me dijo que estaran en habitaciones separadas-

-de verdad?-dijo el faraon aliviado

-seguro amor!

-ajá!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Alucard y Poseidon

La fiesta continuaba muy divertida aun sin los novios, todos estaban pasando una velada muy agradable en un ambiente de cordialidad, yo aproveche para hacer un par de negocios con una linda dama Canadiense, que estaba por darle mi tarjeta para ultimar detalles al dia siguiente en mi oficina que repare que mi bolso estaba en el auto de mi novio, busque a Poseidon con la mirada el cual estaba platicando con Al e Ine y le hice una seña el se levanto yendo hacia mi

-amor, deje mi bolso en tu auto...me lo traerias?

-seguro, ahora vengo-me sonrio

La dama le miro fijamente y luego hacia mi

-es tu esposo?

-no- respondi yo-

- y no crees que sea tiempo de que lo sea?-me dijo la anciana mujer con una sonrisa- mira en derredor, muchas mujeres quisieran tu lugar…no les permitas que lo tengan

Yo me quede algo pensativa con la noticia, pero unirme a Poseidon…sentí que el no estaba listo aun para dar ese paso

Mi novio bajaba al estacionamiento, obviamente sonriendo a cuanta dama le coqueteaba, iba hacia su auto, ya que ahí de seguro había dejado yo mi bolso, iba con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras con la otra jugaba con la llave y silbaba sin ninguna preocupación, su hijo le había avisado en donde iba a estar asi que se sentía tranquilo con respecto a su retoño, iba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando unos pasos iban detrás de el y le gritaron con fuerza

-Poseidon!

El dios volteo

Era Erik que se acercaba amenazante, con un extraño baculo en las manos

-vas a morir!

Y disparo un extraño haz de luz hacia mi novio, iluminando todo….

Despues vino el silencio….

**Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios en esta temporada**

**Ha sido una de las mas satisfactorias de mi estancia aquí en fanfiction**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho estas historias porque las hice con mucho cariño y pensando en el deleite de ustedes**

**Se que muchas estarán en desacuerdo con algunos de mis personajes, como Lala que me dicen que no la haga tan "hija de papi" Draculaura es el personaje mas infantil porque es el que esta enfocado a las niñas asi que no la puedo hacer "madura" por respeto a su escencia, ella seguirá tan hija de papá como hasta ahora**

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios finales**

**Y nos vemos**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**Otra temporada?**

**;)**

**Claro que si**


End file.
